Fathers and Sons: Emmett
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: Emmett is unused to having to follow rules so he and Carlisle come head to head when Emmett finally pushes his father too far. WARNING: Contains disciplinary spanking of a teenage vamp! You do not like, then DO NOT read!
1. Chapter 1

**Fathers and Sons: Emmett**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**Summary:** Emmett has trouble following rules. This time though, his disobedience leads to a nasty confrontation and he finds himself on the receiving end of his father's wrath.

**A/N:** HI! Finally after months and months of work I've finished my story! It seems with every story I write it gets harder and harder to come up with new material. Bella is definitely my easiest character to write about. Anyways, here is the long awaited story on Emmett's first spanking. As always, I want everyone to know that I've put a lot of effort into these stories. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of Emmett!

This is the 3rd story in my First Time series. It's not necessary to read the other two (Edward and Rosalie) to understand everything, but i would definitely recommend it. Also, I've written two stories with Bella if anyone is interested!

**Prologue:**

What the hell was I thinking? Why can't I just listen for once, instead of allowing my emotions to get the better of me? I can't believe I did that. I'm just so damn _stupid_! I always have to go and make things worse. Well, after today I swear I will _never _disobey Pops or Mom again. That is, if I survive the day, and right now my future is not looking too bright.

**Chapter 1: Oops**

**Emmett's POV:**

_CRASH!_

Oops, I thought while looking at the shattered china cabinet. Broken plates, cups, and other no doubt expensive items were littered all over the floor. Shit, Mom and Pops are going to kill me. This is the third time I've broken something this month by playing ball in the house, which unfortunately I'm not supposed to do.

Damn it, how am I going to explain this, I thought worriedly. Maybe if I clean up the mess and throw everything away they will never notice.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" I heard my annoying brother Edward ask.

I turned and saw him leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed, surveying the mess with an incredulous look.

Throwing him a pleading look, I begged, "Please help me clean this up Eddy before the old folks get home."

Edward bit his lip as I thought. _Please brother_. He then sighed before nodding his head and coming over.

"Ha! You're the best little brother ever, you know that!" I cried, slapping him on the back.

He rolled his eyes before replying, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm older than you?"

"Not physically older, and that's what matters," I answered him with a triumphant smile.

I began to grab the broken pieces of the china cabinet as Edward picked up the broken plates and cups.

"You know they're going to find out right?" he suddenly asked. "You're just making it worse on yourself by trying to hide this. And now you're bringing me down with you," he said with a shake of his head as we walked outside.

"Don't be so damn pessimistic!" I told him. "We don't even use that cabinet or anything that was in it, so why would they notice?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply before suddenly freezing.

I looked at him in concern. "What's wrong, bro?"

"What's wrong indeed," I heard someone say behind me, and I immediately turned around to see my father with his arms crossed, staring at me with a raised eyebrow. His gaze flicked between Edward and me, and then over to the broken pieces we had yet to pick up.

He sighed in exasperation before pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking at us in disappointment, he then asked, "What happened?"

I swallowed nervously, wild excuses flying through my head. Next to me Edward threw me a look that clearly said, 'you tell him'.

"Edward didn't do anything," I finally answered. "He was just helping me clean up."

Carlisle glanced at Edward to confirm what I had said before looking back at me with stern eyes. Edward quietly left, throwing me a sympathetic look as he went.

"What happened?" he asked once more.

"Well, I, you see it happened like this, I, um…" I began, trying to come up with some plausible excuse. Finding none, I sadly decided to tell the truth. "I was playing ball, and as I went to catch I sort of, well ran into the china cabinet," I explained quietly before looking down at my shoes.

"Emmett, son, look at me," Carlisle ordered firmly.

When I looked up he began to speak. "Why would you do something both your mother and I have expressly forbidden you from doing? This is the third time this month you have broken something while playing ball in the house, which you know is not allowed. Why can't you just do it outside?" he questioned with a good amount of exasperation.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno," I answered untruthfully, and he just pursed his lips before shaking his head. It was more fun doing it inside as there were more obstacles to avoid, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Jeez, old people have no sense of fun.

"I'm sorry Pops," I eventually mumbled, not liking the disappointed look he was giving me.

He sighed. "You are always sorry Emmett. I would really appreciate it if you would just learn to follow the rules son. They are there for a reason," he lectured softly.

I mutely nodded my head in response, having heard this lecture many times over. I was more interested in what my punishment would be.

Heaving another sigh, he then told me, "Since this is not the first time we have had this conversation I will not let you off with a mere warning. Instead, you are grounded for two weeks Emmett." My jaw dropped as I stared at him in shock. What the hell?

"Two weeks?" I cried indignantly. "All I did was break something! It's not like you don't have the money to buy another cabinet." This was so unfair!

"Two weeks," he repeated, narrowing his eyes at me. "And it is not so much about you breaking something as it is about your disobedience. You need to learn to do as you are told."

I sighed discontentedly before suddenly remembering something. Tomorrow was the spring carnival in town, something I had been looking forward to for months. I had always loved carnivals when I had been human and this would be the first one I would be attending since my change.

"Pops," I began hesitantly, "Does this mean I can't go the carnival tomorrow?"

He frowned and looked over at the mess I had made. Turning back to me he gave me a sympathetic look before replying, "Yes, I am afraid it does. There is always the summer carnival."

"But that's not fair!" I burst out in anger. "You know I've been looking forward to this, how can you keep me from going?"

Pops sighed unhappily, but did not relent. "I am sorry Emmett, but you broke the rules and now you must suffer the consequences. This is not the first time we have had a discussion over your penchant for disobedience."

I glared at him while growling lowly.

His gaze immediately hardened, and he took a step towards me as he gave a low growl back. "Emmett Cullen, you know better than to growl at me," he scolded in a hard tone.

When I just lowered my eyes, he came over and patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Clean this up before your mother sees," he ordered before walking into the house.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Esme and I were laughing as we walked out of the forest. "You're joking," I asked her in disbelief.

"No," she said in amusement, shaking her head, "It is all true. He could not look me in the face for weeks."

We burst into laughter once more when I suddenly noticed Emmett piling broken pieces of furniture and china into the garbage bin. Oh no, I thought, amusement quickly leaving me. What did you do this time Emmy?

I glanced over at my mother and saw that she had taken notice as well. She frowned before walking over towards my husband, and I followed.

"Emmett, what is this?" Esme asked calmly when she reached him, pointing at the debris in the trash can.

"Mom!" Emmett crowed with a winning smile. "How was hunting?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes at his dismal attempt at changing the subject.

"Emmett," our mother repeated with a stern look, and he slowly lost his smile.

"Um, well this is your china cabinet," he said with a guilty look.

I gave my husband a sympathetic look as I watched our mother give him a glare.

"And how exactly did it break?" Esme asked.

Emmett sighed before quietly mumbling out a hesitant reply. "I may have accidentally run into it when I was playing catch with myself."

I groaned internally at the stupidity of my buffoon of a husband. Jeez Em, really?

"You did _what_?" Esme then asked in a scandalized tone. I couldn't help but agree with her. Mom and Dad had told him tons of times not to play in the house like that, but he continued to do it. He just wouldn't learn and I didn't understand why.

"Aw, Mom, please don't be mad. Pops already lectured me, _and_ he grounded me for two weeks!" he replied with an earnest look. "He told me I can't go to the carnival Mom, can you believe that? I've been looking forward to it for ages!" he complained.

"You can't go anymore?" I asked in disappointment. I had been so looking forward to us going together, and I knew how much he wanted to go. He had told me multiple times of all the memories he had of carnivals from when he was a human.

Esme threw me a silencing look before turning her gaze back on Emmett.

"I am sorry Emmett, but I agree with your father. You need to learn to obey our rules, whether you like it or not," she said firmly.

I watched as my husband wilted with every word and my heart went out to him.

"But Mama, please," he begged with wide eyes. "I'm sorry and I promise to never play ball in the house again," he told her, giving her his big puppy dog eyes.

"Emmett that is enough!" I suddenly heard my father yell out. He walked over to us and wrapped an arm around Esme.

"You are grounded for two weeks and it is not up to discussion. Perhaps missing this carnival will teach you how serious your mother and I are about you following our rules. Now go to your room," he ordered with a stern look, pointing towards the house.

Emmett threw my mother one last pleading look, but she shook her head and said, "Do as your father says Emmett and go to your room."

Emmett hung his head before sullenly marching off to our bedroom. I watched him go sadly before turning towards my parents with a pleading look of my own.

"Come on you guys, can't you let him go? He's been looking forward to this for weeks!" I told them.

"No," my father responded, turning his stern eyes onto me. "He needs to learn to do as he is told. I know his punishment may seem harsh to you, but he needs to learn to listen to your mother and I. If he gets in the habit of doing as he pleases, his disobedience may end up with much worse consequences than broken furniture."

I sighed, understanding what he meant, but not liking it. "But still," I tried to plead once more, "why can't you let him go and ground him longer?"

"_No_," my father repeated firmly, and I knew any more pleading would be futile.

"Fine," I replied in irritation before heading towards my bedroom. I had best go and cheer Emmett up.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched with a frown as my daughter marched off to hers and Emmett's bedroom. Sighing softly, I looked down at my wife in slight exasperation. She returned the look while shaking her head.

"How was your day at work?" she asked, directing my thoughts away from our burly son.

"It went well," I replied with a teasing smile, "Only three nurses tried to flirt with me today."

She rolled her eyes at me before giving me a small slap on the arm. "Very funny," she said sarcastically.

"I know," I agreed, once more causing her to roll her eyes.

We walked hand in hand inside, both smiling as we heard Edward playing the piano. It sounded like he was composing a new piece.

_It sounds very beautiful Edward_, I thought to my son. "Thank you," was his quiet reply.

I watched as my wife looked over at the dent in the wall where the china cabinet had been. Shaking her head, she gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading out towards her garden. I went up to our bedroom, showered, and changed into more comfortable clothing before heading to my office to start on paperwork. Looking down at the masses of papers I had, I could not help as my thoughts drifted towards Emmett.

I remembered clearly day I first saw him, and the shock I had felt when Rosalie had brought him to me, begging that I change him. I could not understand how Rosalie, who still had issues with what she was, would willingly ask for another to be changed. I was ready to refuse, believing that she had not really thought this through when I all of a sudden felt a familiar draw towards the wounded boy. It was a draw I had remembered feeling upon meeting Esme, Edward, and then Rosalie. Quickly glancing at Rosalie, she nodded her head at me.

"Yes, you feel it don't you? Please Dad, change him," she begged of me, and I nodded my head.

When Emmett had awoken to this life he had reacted like none of the others. He was immediately accepting once he realized that his 'angel' was a vampire as well. I smiled at the memory of how quickly he and Rosalie had become enamored with each other.

Emmett had brought so much happiness and life to this family, especially Rosalie. It was obvious from the start that he was her soul mate, and I would be hard pressed to find any man more suited for her. I was so grateful to him for the light he brought to my daughter's eyes.

If that was not enough though, he immediately took in Edward as his little brother, much to Edward's annoyance. Edward took no time at all in accepting this new member into our family, which was a huge relief to me. Those two bonded and acted as brothers from the get go, although it took Edward a little time to get used to the constant teasing. I chuckled, remembering Edward's complaints to me and his expression when I had told him to give Emmett as good as he got, within reason of course.

Emmett also immediately took well to Esme and me. He accepted us wholeheartedly as his parents, and within weeks was calling Esme "Mom", and me "Pops". Esme was beyond ecstatic at having another son in our brood, especially one as loving as Emmett. He was always very affectionate to his mother, giving her bear hugs and kisses on the cheek.

I myself was overjoyed at having another son. His instant acceptance and love for all of us immediately relieved me of any guilt I may have harbored for changing him. Yes, my big bear of a son had certainly changed things for us, and for the better.

He was a wild one though, I recalled with a slight grimace, remembering his newborn days and all the damage he had caused. Thankfully he had finally grown out of that phase, although he still continued to be a troublemaker. He always spoke his mind, sometimes saying things he should not. He loved to have fun, and he was always coming up with new ways to entertain himself, many times coaxing Edward to go along with his wild ideas.

His desire for fun is what has landed him into most trouble though, I thought, frowning as I remembered what he had done today. Emmett could be a kind and loving individual when he wanted to be, but if things did not go his way he would become disrespectful and defiant. I had yet to spank the boy, but I had a feeling I would need to take him in hand soon. He was beginning to have serious problems with obeying what I or his mother said.

From what he had told me of his human days it sounded as though he had done whatever he pleased. I knew this was why he chafed under our rules and why he was always testing the limits to see what he could get away with. He was growing bolder every day though, and I had an uneasy feeling that it would not be long before he would outright challenge my authority. I sighed, hoping I was wrong.

I thought back to earlier today and sighed once more. Although I felt guilty about making Emmett miss the carnival, I hoped it would help teach him to follow the rules. I had meant what I told Rosalie. Emmett needed to learn to do as I told him because if he got into the habit of disobeying me for little rules like this, then it would not be long before he would disobey my more serious rules.

I could not help but feel bad for the boy though. When I had grounded him it had not occurred to me that I would be making him miss the carnival this weekend. I knew how excited he was to go as he had been talking of little else for several weeks. Also, aside from the fun, the carnival would have been Emmett's first big test of his control over his thirst. We had taken him around humans, but never large groups, so we thought this would be the perfect test.

I ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be a tough weekend. Everyone in the household had been planning to attend, and while Esme and I probably would not go now, I was not going to stop Edward or Rosalie. Yes, it was going to be a very long weekend.

**Emmett's POV:**

I lay on my bed glaring angrily at nothing in particular. I can't believe he's forbidding me from going to the carnival! Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. He knows how badly I want to go, the jerk!

I huffed angrily, trying to come up with some way to get him to change his mind. It's hopeless! Once that old man makes up his mind then there's no changing it, I mused dispiritedly.

I sat up when the door opened and in walked my lovely Rosalie. She gave me a loving, but sympathetic smile before I got up, wrapped her in my arms, and swung her around.

"Emmett," she said with a laugh, "put me down!"

I immediately acquiesced and then gave her a passionate kiss. Breaking away, she looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry about the carnival Emmett."

I sighed, sitting down on the bed again. "It's alright," I said with a shrug, not really meaning it.

She gave me a sad smile and sat down next to me. "You're lying Em," she said. "I know how much you've been wanting to go."

"It just sucks!" I raged at her abruptly. "I mean, he knows how much I've been looking forward to this! All I did was break a cabinet, a cabinet we never use, and it's not like we can't afford a new one!" I complained while standing up and pacing the room angrily.

"Emmett," she remarked, "Dad said it's not so much about you breaking something as it is about you disobeying him all the time. I mean, you know not to play catch in the house, so why do you continue to do it?" she asked, mildly exasperated.

"I don't know," I said, scuffing my shoes on the floor. "It's more fun to play in the house, and I was bored," I tried to explain.

When all Rosalie did was shake her head at me, I growled lowly. "Okay, I know it was stupid! But he doesn't have to be an ass about it!"

"Shh!" Rosalie said abruptly with a glare. "Do you want Dad or Mom to hear you saying that?"

I quieted instantly, listening around the house to see if Mom or Pops had heard. I relaxed when I heard nothing.

"You shouldn't insult Dad like that. I know the punishment sucks, but I can't say you don't deserve it Em. You've been breaking a lot of rules lately, so you really shouldn't act so surprised that your punishment isn't a slap on the wrist," she told me. "Besides, at least he's not blistering your backside."

"Yeah, well I'd probably prefer that to this," I responded, irritated that she was siding with the old geezer.

Rose raised her eyebrows at me in disbelief before shaking her head. "Take it from someone who's been there Emmett. Trust me, a grounding is _always_ better than Dad taking a strip out of your hide," she informed me with a slight shudder.

I shrugged my shoulders at her. "Maybe for you babe, but I'm a big strong guy, I can take anything he dishes out," I boasted.

She narrowed her eyes at me in response. "Look Emmett, even Edward would tell you the same thing."

"Pfft! Yeah, well Edward can be a big baby at times," I countered

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Rosalie then replied in exasperation, "Fine then! If you're so sure, then why don't you go ask Dad if he'll spank you instead of grounding you?" She crossed her arms, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine!" I stated. "I'll go do that right now!"

Rose's mouth opened in surprise as I made my way for the door. She then grabbed my arm and said, "Wait Emmett, I was joking! Anyways, you're not supposed to leave your room without permission."

Damn it, I thought angrily, she's right. Well, I guess I'll just yell that I need to talk to him. However, when I went to open my mouth Rosalie put her hand over it and gave me a scandalized look. "Emmett, I wasn't really serious. Don't do this because I promise you'll regret it if he agrees."

I considered her words before deciding it was worth the risk. If allowing the old jerk to wallop me would mean I could go to the carnival, then it would definitely be worth it. I mean, I'd been punished like that as a human, and it hadn't been _that_ bad. I could handle a little pain.

"Pops, I want to talk to you!" I suddenly yelled, causing Rosalie to groan out loud. "You are an idiot," she hissed at me before walking out of the room.

"In my office Emmett!" I heard Carlisle reply, and I quickly set off towards it. Once there, I opened the door and stepped inside to find him sitting at his desk. Closing the door I walked over and took a seat.

"What is it son?" he asked me curiously.

"I, um," I began to say, suddenly feeling nervous. Come on Emmett, get a hold of yourself!

"I want to talk about my punishment," I told him seriously. There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?

Carlisle responded with a raised eyebrow before saying, "I told you before Emmett that it was not up to discussion."

I clenched my teeth angrily before replying, "Look, just hear me out. What if you—can't you just…," I trailed off. I can do this, I can do this. Taking a deep breath I asked, "Can't you just wallop me instead of grounding?"

Both Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he leaned back in his chair. Lacing his fingers behind his head, I watched as his lips twitched as though he were fighting back a smile.

"Well?" I prodded him, not liking the amused look in his eye.

"No," was his simple response.

"Why not?" I whined. "I'd still be getting a punishment!" What's his deal? It sounded like a fair trade to me.

"Emmett," he told me with a small smile, "I will not spank you so you can go the carnival. For one, you have not done anything to deserve it. Secondly, how would it be a punishment if you got what you wanted in the end? Thirdly, I do not believe you truly understand what you are asking for. You _really_ do not want me to spank you," he advised, "trust me."

I glared at him angrily, which only caused him to sigh. "Son, go back to your room. I will not change my mind."

"Please Pops!" I begged, "I'll take any other punishment if it means I can go to the carnival."

"No Emmett," he replied, suddenly stern. "I am sorry, but you need to learn a lesson. We have rules for a reason, and you need to learn to follow them. End of discussion."

I gritted my teeth, fighting back the urge to argue. Pops continued to gaze at me with stern eyes, so I just stood up and stormed out of the office.

**A/N: **So, what'd you think? Like, no like? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

For those wondering, I figured Emmett would already consider Carlisle and Esme as his parents since he has such an easy going nature. I didn't think he would be like Edward or Rosalie who had doubts about their place in the family.

Oh yeah, for those who did not read my first A/N, this is the 3rd story in my First Time series. Not necessary to read the other two (Edward and Rosalie) to understand this one, but I would definitely recommend it. Also, I have two stories with Bella if you're interested.

I've already written the entire story so I'll update once a day. Total of 8 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**A/N: **Wow, currently reading through all your reviews and I'm totally stoked! You guys ROCK! So glad you're liking it so far! Hope I don't disappoint!

Pretty sure Emmett doesn't have a middle name in the series, but I've read many other fics where his middle name is Dale, so I'm sticking with that.

**Chapter 2: Hell No!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I sat in my office working on my never ending stacks of paperwork. It was my 'lunch' break and as I had nothing better to do, I thought I might as well be productive. Right as I was finishing a report though, my salvation came in the form of my beautiful wife Esme opening the door to my office.

"Hello dear," she greeted me, and I quickly stood up and swept her into my arms.

"Hello love," I greeted with a loving kiss, causing her to laugh at my exuberance.

"Well, if this is the reaction I get, I might come and visit you more often Carlisle," she purred softly.

"You are always welcome Esme," I replied before asking, "Are you here for any particular reason?"

She gave me a smile before responding, "I would love to say I just wanted to see you, but I really needed to get away from Emmett's incessant nagging."

I sighed in annoyance. Today was the third and last day of the spring carnival, and Emmett had been continuously begging and pleading with each of us to let him go.

"He asked me to take him hunting this morning," she explained, and I rolled my eyes as I had already taken the boy hunting yesterday evening.

She responded with an amused smile. "Yes, I know you took him yesterday, but he was so bored I thought getting him out of the house for a little bit would help."

"Did it?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"No," she said with an exasperated sigh. "He nagged me the entire time about how badly he wanted to go, and how unfair you were being, and"—she paused, giving me a slightly scandalized look. "And he even begged me to convince you to spank him instead of grounding him, can you believe it?"

I snorted while nodding my head at my wife. "Yes, I can believe it because he asked me the same thing the day I grounded him. I told him no of course, and then sent him back to his room. He was not pleased with me."

Esme shook her head in amusement. "That boy has no sense at times," she stated fondly, and I chuckled softly.

"None indeed," I added with a smile.

"Asking you for a spanking," she then said with a laugh, "now I have heard everything!"

I laughed with her. It really was very amusing hearing my son ask me to spank him instead of grounding him. I knew both Edward and Rosalie would never ask that of me, but I suppose it was because they knew better. Emmett could be very obstinate when he wanted to be.

"He will learn one day, and then I will be able to tease him mercilessly about this," I told my wife, and we both burst into laughter once more, imagining the look on his face when that time came.

Once our laughter died down my wife gave a sigh and told me, "I really do hate seeing him so upset Carlisle. Is there any way we could possibly let him attend tonight?" she asked with a slightly pleading look.

"Esme," I groaned softly, "If we give in, then what will that teach him? I sympathize with the boy, I really do, but I will not break his grounding. We have been lenient with him as it is, but he really needs to learn to do as he is told," I explained to her.

"I know," she agreed sadly, "but he was looking so forward to this. You heard him," she said to me, "this carnival is all he has been talking about since he found out about it." She looked at me with earnest eyes, and I groaned internally. It seemed Mama Bear was ready to fight for her cub.

"Esme," I said softly, taking her hands in mine, "we would be giving Emmett the wrong message if we were to allow him to attend the carnival tonight. If we gave in this time, then he would learn that all he needs to do is whine and plead incessantly to get what he wants. We have rules for a reason, and he has got to learn," I reiterated with an earnest look of my own.

When she looked ready to open her mouth in response, I continued, "It pains me as well to see him to upset. I know he was looking forward to this, but there will be other carnivals. He will survive, I promise you," I said with a small, teasing smile.

Esme gave me a small glare, not amused by my attempt at humor before softening her eyes and nodding in agreement. "I know you are right, but I hate it when any of my children are upset."

"I know, my love, and that is what makes you such a wonderful mother," I told her, bringing her in for a loving kiss.

**Edward's POV:**

"Dammit Emmett, will you just shut up?" I yelled at him in annoyance. "You've been annoying the whole household with your whining, and it's really starting to get on my nerves!"

He turned and glared at me. _Well, no one asked your opinion Eddy,_ he thought to me, knowing how much I hated that nickname.

I glared back at him as Rosalie went up and took Emmett's face into her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Emmett, I want you to listen to me," she ordered. "As much as it pains me, I have to say that I agree with Edward. Yeah, it sucks that you can't go to the carnival, but do you really have to make us all as miserable as you? Besides, it's your own damn fault!" she said in frustration, breaking away from him. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you have been really pushing Mom and Dad's buttons. Do you enjoy being in trouble?"

I heard as Emmett's thoughts went from guilty to angry. He really wanted to yell at Rosalie, but he didn't want her anymore angry with him, so he settled with glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him as he once more tried to come up with ways to convince Dad to let him go.

"You're wasting your time Em," I told him wearily. "Take it from someone who knows. Dad will _never_ change his mind. Once he decides on a punishment he sticks with it. Besides, at least he's not tanning your hide or anything, so you should be feeling really lucky," I said, not understanding the smug look Rosalie was giving him.

_I told him the same thing,_ she thought to me.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me as he replied, "Jeez, you sound just like Rose here. You make it sound like that punishment is really horrible. I would rather he tan my hide than be grounded. At least then I would be able to go to the carnival," he grumbled, causing me to raise my eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" I asked him.

"No," he responded irritably, "I even asked the old man if he would consider doing that instead of grounding me, but he just smiled and told me no."

I stared at him with wide eyes before looking at Rose for confirmation. She gave her husband a disgusted look before nodding her head at me. _Yes, it's true. I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't listen._

"Emmett, how stupid are you bro?" I asked him disbelievingly. "Do you not remember how sore Rose and I were after Dad laid into us last month?"

Rosalie winced slightly before shuddering as she remembered our memorable spanking. Rose and I had gotten into a very bad argument and ended up attacking each other. We were both beyond reason and looking to seriously harm each other. Needless to say, after our father had broken us up he had been beyond pissed, giving the both of us one of the worst, if not the worst spanking of our lives. Even Mom had been pissed, and she had given the both of us a royal tongue lashing before making us sit on hard stools at the kitchen table writing apology letters to each other. It was several days before either of us could sit comfortably again. I shuddered slightly before shaking my head of these thoughts.

Emmett shrugged his burly shoulders unconcernedly. "No offense Edward, but I think I can take whatever Dad can dish out. I'm a strong guy," he told me, and I glared at him. "I'll just have to talk to the old man again and convince him to change my punishment," he remarked, more to himself than us.

Rosalie glared at him as well while saying, "Forget it, I don't know why I try with you Emmett. It's obvious you're not listening to us, so I'm not going to bother sticking around to hear you whine anymore. Edward and I are going to the carnival once Mom comes home. You can sit here and sulk all you want," she hissed at him in anger before storming out.

I threw my brother a sympathetic look, but he missed it as he was glaring down at his shoes, once more thinking of ways to get to the carnival. When thoughts of sneaking out crossed his mind I groaned internally.

"Don't even think about it Emmett," I warned him.

When he looked up at me with an unconcerned expression I continued, "Dad _will_ find out and you _will_ regret it. I don't care what you think, you do _not_ want to end up on Dad's bad side," I advised him, hoping he would listen.

_Mind your own business Edward_, he thought to me. _Besides, it's not like I'm really going to do it. It was just a passing thought_.

I rolled my eyes at him before walking out. I hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to sneak out.

After walking down stairs, I saw Rosalie waiting by the front door, all ready to go.

"Are you sure you want to leave him?" I asked her.

"Yes," she huffed angrily. "If he wants to be a stubborn idiot, then so be it, but I'm tired of sitting around listening to him whine about how unfair his punishment is."

"Alright," I said with a shrug of my shoulders, watching as Mom drove up the drive way.

When she walked in she gave us loving smiles before asking where we were going.

"We're going to the carnival," Rosalie explained, ignoring my mother's frown of concern. She was worried about how Emmett would handle us going when he couldn't.

"Very well," she said, knowing it would not be right to ban us. "Have fun and be careful. I want you two to stick together, and please don't fight with each other," she advised with a stern look.

"We'll be good," I replied obediently before she came over and gave us each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, get out of here," she said with a smile, and we both took off.

**Emmett's POV:**

I can't believe they're going without me, I thought angrily as I heard both Rosalie and Edward leave the house. This is just so damn unfair! I paced the length of my room, silently fuming. Why was Carlisle being such a hard ass on me?

I turned when I suddenly heard a soft knock on my door. "Emmett, may I come in?" Esme asked.

"Fine," I mumbled out moodily, going over to sit on my couch.

Esme walked in and after seeing me, gave a sad sigh. "Honey, don't be like this," she said before coming over and reaching out to caress my cheek. I turned my head away, and she let her hand drop while giving me a slightly hurt look.

Jeez Em, way to be a jerk.

She deserves it though. She's siding with Carlisle.

"Sweetheart, look at me," she ordered in a kind but firm voice, causing me to look up at her.

"Emmett, why are you acting like this? I know you are upset about missing the carnival, but there will be others," she explained to me.

"It's just not fair!" I burst out to her. "So what if I broke something? It's not like we used any of that stuff or you can't afford to replace it!" I spat out rudely, regretting my tone when she suddenly became stern.

"Emmett Cullen!" she yelled in astonishment. "I cannot believe what I am hearing. Are you telling me you feel no remorse whatsoever for breaking that china cabinet?"

I shrugged my shoulders while looking down at my shoes.

"Look at me!" she ordered, and I once more looked up at her. "Your punishment is more than deserved, young man. There are rules in this family that you need to learn to obey, even if they are as trivial as not playing catch in our house. I am appalled that you think so little of your misbehavior. I'll have you know that I pleaded with your father to show leniency and allow you to attend the carnival tonight, but he disagreed; and now I am glad he did so. Your lack of remorse shows how much you really do deserve this punishment," she lectured disappointedly.

I gazed at her, feeling shock, remorse, and anger. I can't believe she actually pleaded my case, and look at how I repaid her kindness, I thought in self disgust.

Yeah, well you have a reason to be angry with her. She just said you deserve your punishment, and that she regrets trying to help you.

Esme continued to gaze at me in disappointment, and when I didn't respond she just shook her head at me. "I just don't understand you Emmett," she remarked in frustration. "I am very disappointed in you," she said, and I couldn't help the hurt I felt by her words.

"Whatever," I responded, trying to hide my true feelings.

She sighed once more before walking out of my room. I listened to her steps, hearing as she went into her room.

Standing up, I once more began to pace, pushing out all feelings of guilt. I couldn't help but become more and more angry over my stupid punishment. It's not that I wasn't sorry about breaking that cabinet, but I just didn't see why they were making such a fuss about it. I mean the entire family was acting like I'd done something grievous.

I don't have to put up with this, I thought. Why am I going to allow a simple grounding to stop me from going to the carnival? I mean, I never let my human parents' punishments stop me from doing as I wanted. I'll go to the carnival and if I get caught, then so what? I don't have to do as Carlisle says.

I smiled triumphantly at my decision before stealthily climbing out my window and softly landing on the forest floor. Listening intently to see if Esme had heard me, I quickly took off when she did nothing.

Yes, this was going to be so much fun!

**Rosalie's POV:**

I smirked as I watched several men drooling over the sight of me. This never gets old, I thought smugly. Next to me, I saw Edward roll his eyes at me. He just doesn't understand.

"Come on Rosalie, you can watch guys drool over you another day. Let's go check out what games they've got this year. You can win Emmett a bear," he said with a teasing smile.

I snorted before replying, "No Edward, I want to go look at what they're selling. I saw some pretty hats over there."

Edward sighed before responding, "Fine, we'll check out some of the shops, and then we'll look at the games. By that time the elephant show should be starting."

We went over to the hat shop, and after not finding anything I liked I headed over to a shop with handbags. While browsing, I suddenly saw Edward freeze. I froze as well, while sending him a concerned look. _Are you alright Edward? Is it your thirst?_, I thought to him.

He shook his head at me slowly before glancing behind me in shock. "Emmett," he hissed quietly, and I whirled around quickly to see my husband bounding over to us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey guys!" he crowed joyfully, pulling me in for a hug.

"Emmett!" I cried in alarm, "What are you doing here? You didn't sneak out did you?"

"No, of course not," he replied, and I glanced at Edward to see if he could confirm the truth. He shook his head at me before saying, "Emmett, you're lying! Do you know what Dad will do to you when he finds out?" he asked in concern.

I winced, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Look Emmett, go home right now and no one will find out," I urged, pushing him towards the forest.

"No way," he replied instantly. "I came to have fun, and I don't care if the old man finds out or not. I'm not afraid of him."

Edward and I exchanged concerned looks as I groaned out loud. _What do we do?_ I thought to Edward.

He frowned, shrugging his shoulders at me.

"Emmett, bro, come on," Edward said, "listen to us and go home. You don't want Dad finding out, trust us!"

Emmett glared at Edward and pushed him away. "I don't give a damn about what Pops thinks." Turning towards me, he then asked, "You going to tell on me?"

I immediately shook my head at me, and when Emmett glanced at Edward, Edward reluctantly shook his head also.

"Alright then," Emmett yelled, "Then let's go have some fun!" And with that, he began marching off towards the games.

Edward and I looked at each other in concern.

"We can't force him to go without making a scene," Edward whispered to me, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"We have to stay with him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I added. "How's his thirst?"

"It's only slightly bothering him. He's too focused on the thrill of sneaking out that he's not really concentrating on it," he reassured me. "Man, Dad's going to be pissed at us now too, that jerk!" Edward then groaned in anger as we made to follow my idiot husband. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I walked into my house, smiling as I was greeted by my loving wife.

"Welcome home darling," Esme chimed with a kiss.

"Thank you," I replied politely. "Where are the children?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Rosalie and Edward went to the carnival shortly after I got home," she told me with a slight grimace, "and I have not heard a peep out of Emmett since." I frowned slightly, wondering if I should just give in this once. Guilt gnawed at me as I knew how upset my son must be.

"Do not feel guilty Carlisle," my wife said sternly, and I glanced at her in surprise. Was it not her who just a few hours ago was asking me for leniency?

"I know what I asked for earlier, but I am glad you did not agree," she said with a frown on her face. "I went to speak with Emmett when I arrived home, and he was very disrespectful with me, showing absolutely no remorse for what he had done. He still seems to believe that he has done nothing wrong, and that he is being punished unfairly," she explained to me in disappointment.

I sighed deeply while wrapping her in my arms. "Let me go and talk to him. I am sure I can help calm him," I told her reassuringly, and she nodded her head at me. Giving her a kiss on the cheek I headed up to Emmett's room.

I could hear no movement from his room which worried me, and when I knocked I received no response. Frowning, I knocked again, asking for permission to enter. When I did not receive a response I opened his door. Quickly glancing around his empty room and noting the open window, it was quite obvious that my son had snuck out. Emmett, I thought with a disappointed groan. Growling lowly, I quickly turned around and went downstairs. My wife looked up at me in concern when she noted my expression.

"He snuck out," I told her flatly, making my way for the front door. She sighed sadly before nodding her head to my next statement. "I am going to retrieve him and I will be back as soon as possible," I said.

Once outside I decided that running would be the quickest option. There was no doubt as to where my son's whereabouts were, and I could not help but marvel at his guts (or more like stupidity). He had to have known that I would find out. I gave a sad sigh. I was not even angry, only severely disappointed. Why did Emmett feel the need to disobey my every word? Was he doing as Edward had done all those years ago, just testing me, or was he challenging my authority? I shook my head ruefully while thinking that whatever the reason, that boy was going to get one hell of a wakeup call when I got my hands on him.

I ran swiftly through the woods, arriving quickly at the carnival grounds. Sniffing around I quickly picked up on Emmett's scent as he had most likely arrived here the same way I had. Following his scent, I then picked up on Edward's and Rosalie's as well, which caused my eyes to narrow. I hoped they were not involved in Emmett's poorly thought out plan. I did not want to have to punish all three of them. I blocked my thoughts, not wanting Edward to know I was coming in case he decided to warn his brother. Walking through the crowd, I was easily able to locate them. They were watching an elephant show, and I heard Emmett say to the others, "Hey, I wonder what they taste like? That big guy could probably even fill me up."

I shook my head at him as I quietly remarked, "I doubt any one animal would be large enough to satiate your thirst Emmett." Although I held a stern expression, I could not help the flicker of amusement I felt as I saw all three of them stiffen before slowly turning around. Both Edward and Rosalie threw me apologetic looks before looking down in guilt. Emmett, however, looked at me in outright anger and defiance. I held back a groan as a strong sense of foreboding hit me. This was not going to end well.

Giving the three delinquents a stern look, I told them, "I believe it is time to go home."

Edward gave a sigh as he and Rosalie exchanged grim looks before walking towards me; however, Emmett just crossed his arms and did not move.

I narrowed my eyes before taking a step towards him. "Emmett Cullen, we are going home _now_."

"No," was his quiet retort. As I took another step towards him Rosalie began to plead with her husband to do as I said.

"Emmett, come on, let's go," she pleaded, pulling on his arm. "Please Emmett, don't be stupid!" she cried to him, but he would not budge. He only glared at me before giving a low, threatening growl.

My gaze hardened as I took the two remaining steps that left me standing face to face with my stubborn son. "Remember where you are Emmett," I warned him quietly. He responded with a hiss and bared teeth, and I had a difficult time withholding my own growl. Where had his head gone? We were in a crowd full of humans!

"_Emmett Dale Cullen_," I ordered menacingly, "Stop this at once. We are in a public location and you do not want to make a scene. Now _come_!" I grabbed his arm, but he gave a snarl and shoved me away.

"Emmett, no!" Rosalie hissed to him as I noticed we had attracted a small crowd of onlookers. Not good, not good at all. I looked at my son and I knew I would have to do something drastic to get him to listen to me.

"Emmett Cullen," I warned fiercely, "if you do not come with me right now I will deal with your disobedience right here, right now, for everyone to see." I watched as his eyes widened slightly and he suddenly took notice of the people watching us. I knew they had heard every word I said, and I knew Emmett realized that as well when his face took on a look of deep embarrassment. It pained me to have to humiliate him like that, but I knew it would be the only way to convince him to listen to me without a fight breaking out.

I continued to gaze at Emmett with stern eyes, hoping he would not make me go through with my threat. Thankfully, he slowly began moving towards the forest, but not before throwing me a look of utter loathing.

I groaned internally while giving the curious onlookers an exasperated smile. "Children," I remarked with a shake of my head, and many responded with understanding smiles and laughs before turning back towards the show. Mini crisis averted, I then began to trail after my children all the while hoping Emmett would come to his senses.

Unfortunately, it did not look as though that was going to happen, because halfway home Emmett suddenly stopped and roughly shoved Edward away from him.

"Emmett, that's enough!" I ordered angrily. He responded with hateful eyes, and I narrowed mine in return. I took in his posture, slightly hunched, knees bent, and arms a little away from his body with fingers curled like claws. He looks ready to fight me, I realized in growing horror.

I suppressed a groan of despair. This was exactly what I had feared most. Emmett's disobedience was more than just him pushing or testing me, as Edward had done several years ago. No, Emmett was going to challenge my authority as not only his father, but as his coven leader as well. I was not sure whether or not he fully realized what he was doing, but this was not going to end well. I did not want to fight my son, but it looked as though he was going to leave me with no choice.

I watched my brawny son as Rosalie and Edward tried to plead with him, and I could tell he was not taking in a single word that they said. He kept his eyes locked on mine, and I saw them slowly darken to pitch black as he began to allow his vampire instincts to take over.

**A/N: **Woohoo, another chapter! So Emmett is losing his cool and Carlisle is readying himself for a fight. Let me know if you are enjoying my story so far! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**A/N: **Howdy all! I'm loving all your reviews, so please keep them coming! Obviously you've all figured out what's happening this chapter, so without further ado, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Dead Vamp Walking**

**Emmett's POV:**

I allowed Rosalie to drag me away from the crowds and towards the forest. I didn't want to leave, and I was furious with Carlisle, but I also realized how stupid making a scene in front of humans would be.

As we continued to walk I was very aware of the two eyes boring a hole into my back. Rosalie held me close, rubbing my arm in comfort while throwing me pleading looks, and Edward walked beside me occasionally giving me concerned looks while glancing between me and Carlisle.

I ignored both their looks as I tried to control the sudden fury I felt towards Carlisle. A part of me knew the feeling was irrational, but I didn't care anymore. I was angry at him for ordering me around, for thinking he had the right to tell me what to do. I was also beyond pissed at him for humiliating me in front of all those people. I knew he had done it on purpose! He could have just whispered to me, but no, he had to make sure that everyone within a twenty foot radius would know what was going on.

A growl rumbled in my chest. I was seething. I was done. I was done taking orders from _perfect_ Carlisle Cullen! I didn't have to listen to him. Even though I referred to him as my father, he wasn't really, and I was no longer a child! I was old enough to do as I pleased.

With those thoughts in my mind I abruptly stopped. Edward gave me a warning look while saying, "Don't do this Emmett. You don't know what you're thinking. You're angry and"—he said to me, but I cut him off with a snarl and a shove. _Stay out of this Edward!_

"Emmett that's enough!" Carlisle told me in anger, and I turned and gave him a hateful glare. He responded with narrowed eyes before his face took on a calculating look.

"Emmett, please stop doing this!" Rosalie pleaded, trying to get me to look at her. I glanced at her briefly before gently releasing her hold from my face. I kept my eyes locked on Carlisle's and felt my rage build up.

"Come on Emmett, let's just go home," Edward urged, coming to aid Rosalie in pulling me. "You don't want to do this, believe me! You'll regret it," he said, but I roughly shoved him aside once more. _I told you to stay out of this Edward! _I thought him with a growl. He growled back at me before throwing Carlisle a wary look and quieting down.

"I said that's enough!" Carlisle yelled again as he made his way towards me. I bared my teeth at him, ready for whatever he dished out. I could take him.

"Dammit Emmett!" Rosalie raged at me. "Stop being an idiot and just do as he says!" She started to roughly pull me with her, but I wasn't listening. When I was about to pull away from her Edward came and began to pull on me as well.

I snarled in fury and went to hit Edward, but Carlisle suddenly grabbed onto my arm. That was when I finally snapped. Pushing Rosalie away from me, I then quickly turned and landed a solid hit on Carlisle's face.

"Ah!" he yelled in surprise as he immediately let go of my arm and fell to the ground a few feet away. In less than a second though, he was up on his feet and giving me a low, warning growl. "Do you really want to do this Emmett?" he asked in a quiet yet threatening tone as we slowly began to circle each other.

"No! Please stop Emmett!" I heard Rosalie scream, but I ignored her. Facing Carlisle, I growled out, "I don't take orders from you."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me before replying, "I am warning you Emmett, if you challenge me you will _not_ like the consequences when you lose."

I scoffed before giving him a smirk. If there was one thing I'd learned over my year with this family it was that Carlisle Cullen was a pacifist. I doubted if he even knew how to fight. I, on the other hand had grown up wrestling with lots of brothers, and I'd been in my fair share of fist fights. I had no doubt who the victor of this fight would be.

I suddenly launched myself at Carlisle, preparing to tackle him to the ground when he jumped over me. With a growl I turned around and took a swipe at him, but he dodged it. "We can stop this at any time Emmett," Carlisle said as he shoved me away, but I snarled in response. Lunge after lunge, swipe after swipe, I would get near him but he would always dodge at the last second; and when I would get my hands on him he would always break the hold. How the hell was he doing this?

"Fight back!" I roared in frustration as he once more evaded me.

"I do not want to hurt you, my son," he responded in an irritatingly calm voice as I went to take a bite and missed. I stopped attacking and just glared at him. Son? Why was he calling me his son? I could dimly hear two voices yelling at me, but I was so filled with rage I could not make out what they were saying.

With another growl I began to attack once again, but more ferociously than before. Carlisle finally had to block more than evade, and just as I was thinking I could do this, Carlisle incapacitated me. He got behind me and put both his arms under my armpits, wrapped them up and around my shoulders and pulled. Startled momentarily, I then began to growl, kick, and try to move my arms, but to no avail. I was stuck.

"Do you yield?" he asked me, and I snarled at him in response. He responded with a sigh before letting me go. I immediately pulled away, turned around, and lunged at him, only to once more find myself incapacitated. He once more managed to get behind me, but this time he just wrapped his strong arms around my chest, effectively pinning my arms to my side. Hot fury tore through me as I struggled fruitlessly to get away.

"Do you yield?" he questioned once more. "NO!" I roared, embarrassed by how easily I was being defeated. He responded with a frustrated hiss before once more letting me go. I immediately backhanded him before trying to step away, but he kicked my legs out from under me and jumped on top of me. Putting his legs over mine, he pinned my arms to my side and once more asked me if I would yield. Without thinking, I hissed out, "Yes!"

I don't know what made me do it. I don't know what was driving my fury anymore. I had already forgotten what had started the fight. I was only going on pure instinct now. I didn't know who I was or who I was fighting anymore. All I knew was that this was a fight for dominance and my vampire instincts were telling me that if I lost I would die. Whatever it was, when my opponent went to help me up, I responded in a fury by giving him a hard kick to the legs and shoving him to the ground before biting down as hard as I could onto his left forearm.

"Argh!" he yelled out in pain as he struggled to get his arm out of my grip. I then felt a sharp blow to the side of my head, causing me to release my hold and be thrown to the side.

"Oomf!" I choked out. Jumping instantly onto my feet, I crouched down low, ready to spring at a moment's notice. My opponent mimicked my movements, giving me a menacing growl as we circled each other. We then both ran at each other, creating a loud bang as we crashed into one another. We pushed each other around until he finally broke my hold and shoved me away. I came back at him, and clawed at him with my right arm and then left, but he dodged the first and blocked the second before giving me a hard kick in the chest. I went flying through a few trees before landing hard on the ground.

I quickly tried to pick myself up, but my opponent was too quick, and I found myself on the floor once more with a face full of dirt. One arm was pinned underneath me while the other was pinned behind me. His grip was strong and his knee dug into my back as I struggled, desperately trying to free myself. I could not lose, I could not lose! I snarled and bucked and kicked with all my strength, but to no avail. Get free my instincts screamed! Get free!

The knee dug further into my back as the hold on my arm strengthened. I hissed in frustration when all of a sudden I felt teeth on my neck, causing me to freeze in place. The teeth did not bite, but they didn't have to because I knew I had lost. The grip on me loosened slightly, but I did not fight back. I had been beaten, and now I was going to die I thought with a choked back sob.

"Emmett," I heard someone suddenly call. Who's Emmett?

"Emmett!" I heard another voice scream out in pain. Who is this Emmett and why isn't he responding? I heard murmuring voices, and then found myself being turned around and sat up. Two gentle hands grabbed hold of my face and forced me to look up. I looked into the eyes of my opponent, and was shocked to see the concern in them. Why is he concerned? Why hasn't he killed me yet?

"Emmett, my son, please concentrate on my voice," he advised. Emmett? Son? I blinked slowly, concentrating on this man's gentle voice. It was very soothing. "Emmett Cullen," he continued, "everything is alright son. You have nothing to fear. I will not kill you. You are alright." I blinked once more at the mention that I would not be killed, and as my primal instincts began to fade, awareness began to catch up with me.

"Pops? Oh, shit!" were my first choked out words. Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit_! I attacked Pops! I tried to ki—to hurt him! I am so dead! He's going to kill me! What the hell was I thinking? Oh shit, he's going to kill me I thought in a panic.

"_Emmett Cullen_!" Carlisle suddenly shouted, refocusing my attention on him once more. With my head in his hands he gave me a reassuring smile before saying, "Son, I am _not _going to kill you. _Nothing_ you do will ever cause me to kill you. I may be your coven leader, but I am first and foremost your _father_, and fathers do not murder their headstrong sons."

I stared at him mutely, shaking from head to toe, and he responded with a loving smile before running a soothing hand through my hair. "Relax my bear, relax," he instructed me. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes.

"Deep breaths now," he advised as he then ran his hands up and down my arms. I followed his instructions, sighing in relief as the tension in my muscles began to fade.

"Good boy," he praised quietly before beginning to rub the sides of my temples gently. I moaned quietly at the soothing gesture, as the last bits of tension, fear, and anger left my body. With my body no longer in fight mode, I was starting to feel pain in my chest from where Carlisle had hit me. I resisted the urge to rub, feeling whatever pain I was in was justified.

I finally opened my eyes and noticed for the first time that Rosalie and Edward were here. Edward had a hand on Rosalie, whether in comfort or to restrain her I did not know. I looked at my Rosie and gave her a weak smile to ease a bit of the concern and shock she had on her face. I then glanced at Eddie and saw that he also had a shocked expression on his face. I wasn't sure why until I began to survey the scene around us. Several trees were knocked down or had chunks torn out of them. The ground looked as though it had been trampled on, and there were crushed shrubs and logs all around.

Oh man, I thought in shock. I caused all this? I glanced back at Pops who was still gently massaging my temples and saw that his eyes were locked on mine. I saw concern and love, but I also saw disappointment and sadness. I looked away in shame, not able to bear the disappointment, and that was when I noticed the bite on his left forearm. It was ugly. The bite was very deep, and there were gashes from when he had been moving his arm back and forth to get me to let go. I knew that it had to be hurting him terribly but he gave no sign of being in pain.

Guilt tore through me like a raging fire, and even though it was impossible, I felt sick to my stomach. This was _my_ fault. _I_ did this. _I_ hurt Pops. What happened? Did I lose my mind or something?

"I'm so sorry Carlisle," I choked out thickly, trying desperately to control my emotions. I didn't want to cry. I wouldn't cry. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve to have him as my father. He should make me leave.

"Emmett," Carlisle said with a sad sigh before being cut off by Edward smirking at me and saying, "Jeez Em, there's no need to be so damn dramatic; and here I thought it was Rosalie that was the drama queen."

A flicker of anger lit up in me and I hissed back at him. "Stay out of my head!" I yelled at him as I made to get up, but Carlisle's restraining arm on my shoulder held me in place. Giving me a silencing look, he then turned towards Edward and Rosalie and ordered them to go home.

"But Dad, you don't understand," Edward said, while Rosalie said, "No! I'm not leaving Emmett!"

I looked at Rose, and felt even more guilt for what I had put her through. "Rose, I'll be fine," I said in what I hoped was an encouraging voice. She gave me a fierce glare before turning back towards Carlisle. "I'm _not_ leaving Emmett," she repeated.

I watched as Carlisle closed his eyes for several seconds before standing up. "I appreciate your concern for Emmett, but he will be fine. We are only going to talk. Now, I repeat, _go home_," he ordered once more.

Edward gave a frustrated sigh before putting his arm on Rosalie, only to have her shove it off. My Rosie then glared at Carlisle and crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere," she hissed through clenched teeth.

I heard the low growl that escaped Carlisle's lips, and saw the threatening look he was giving my wife. "I will not repeat myself," he warned her in quiet anger. Although my darling Rosie looked uneasy, she stubbornly stood her ground.

"Rosalie, come on," Edward called softly as I said, "Just go babe."

"No," she stated before sitting herself on the ground.

A fierce growl erupted from Carlisle at that point, and all three of us looked at him with wide eyes. "Rosalie Lillian Cullen!" he shouted as he made his way over towards her. Rosalie instantly stood up and tried to back away quickly, but he caught her by the arm and pulled her close. My protective instincts reared up and I immediately stood up, giving Carlisle a low growl. He threw me withering glare that held me in place before turning back towards my quivering mate.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'll go!" she said with a fearful look. Carlisle stared her down for a few more seconds before letting her go and turning his eyes on all three of us. Growl rumbling in his chest he said, "I have had it with all the disobedience and defiance. My patience is nearly worn out, so I warn you now that any more trouble from any of you will get you nothing more than a sore backside, no matter the cause. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir," was our unified reply as we all nodded our heads at him.

Turning back towards Rose, Carlisle then said, "We will discuss this later, young lady. Now, I would advise you to head on home and inform your mother of what has happened. Emmett and I will be along shortly." Rosalie's shoulders slumped a little before she nodded her head. She threw me one more concerned look before taking off towards home with Edward.

I glanced over at Carlisle and saw that his back was towards me. He was taking deep breaths while running a hand through his hair. When he turned around to look at me I immediately looked down at my feet.

"Emmett," he said in a weary tone, "please, look at me son."

I looked up, not liking how tired he seemed. I had never seen him look so unkempt and worn before. His shirt was so torn up he might as well have not been wearing one. There were dirt and grass stains on his skin and his hair was disheveled. His pants fared better, but they too had holes, rips and stains. Looking down at myself I noticed for the first time that I no longer had a shirt on either, and that I was missing part of my left pant leg.

"We look like shit," I muttered in shock, giving Carlisle a winning smile to hide my unease. He raised an eyebrow at me in response before looking down at himself. He removed the small, remaining fragments of his shirt, leaving himself bare-chested like myself before chuckling softly.

"Yes, we do look like shit," he replied in a wry tone, and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth. I never thought I'd hear Carlisle curse.

Rolling his eyes at me, he then added with a grimace, "Your mother is not going to be pleased with us." I immediately stopped laughing at the thought. Mom, oh gods, she was going to _hate_ me. I hurt her mate. She was _never_ going to forgive me. I didn't deserve Carlisle or Esme as my parents. They had been nothing but kind to me, and I had hurt them both.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered with a devastated look at my face. Carlisle's grimace was immediately replaced with a look of concern as he walked over to me. Arm on my shoulder, he then said reassuringly, "It's alright Emmett. She will be upset, but your mother is a very forgiving person and she loves you very much."

I immediately shoved his arm off, feeling worse than before. "She's not my mother," I choked out, and when he went to open his mouth I continued, "She deserves a better son than me. You deserve a better son than me." I then suddenly took off running, not knowing where I was going. I only knew I didn't want to stick around to see if he agreed with me.

"Emmett!" he called out in shock before giving chase. I pushed myself to run even more quickly as he continued to call out, "Emmett! Son, please stop! Emmett!" I ignored him until he yelled out in a fierce tone, "_Emmett Dale Cullen_, stop running this instant!"

I immediately froze, instinctually knowing that disobeying his order would not be a good idea. Turning around, I saw Carlisle standing thirty feet away from me with a stern look. "Come here," he ordered, and I hesitated briefly before slowly walking over. When I stood only a few feet away, I stopped and stared stubbornly at my shoes.

Carlisle sighed before taking the few remaining steps between us. He laid both hands on my shoulders and remarked with a sigh, "You are not making things easy for yourself, my stubborn son."

I glanced up at him nervously before asking in a small, hesitant voice, "I'm still your son?" I grimaced internally at how pitiful I sounded.

"Of course you are Emmett," he instantly replied with a reassuring squeeze of my shoulder. "You will _always_ be my son, no matter what you do."

"I hurt you," I argued. "I was trying to-to… _kill_ you," I whispered out guiltily, unable to look him in the eye. I didn't understand what happened. Why had I lost control? I felt a finger on my chin, forcing me to look Carlisle in the eyes. I was shocked, but immensely relieved to see understanding and love in them.

"You did hurt me," he agreed seriously, "both physically and emotionally." I swallowed thickly, near tears.

"You would not have killed me, though," he then added matter of factly. "You are not a killer Emmett, and even if you had somehow been able to beat me, I _know_ you would not have killed me. You are a good person, a good son," he explained with an earnest look.

A bit of my guilt eased at his belief in me. I still could not escape though, the fact that I had hurt him.

"Papa," I choked out, "I'm so sorry."

"I know my bear, I know," he replied, pulling me in for a hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, and as I buried my head into his shoulder, I inhaled his soothing scent. He rubbed the back of my head comfortingly, and I tried desperately to bring myself under control. I will not cry. I will not cry. Breaking apart, I quickly took deep breaths to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Pops let me go with a knowing look. "Alright now?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," I mumbled out with a nod, barely containing the wince as my chest throbbed in pain. He surveyed me closely before nodding back at me.

"Do you mind telling me why you disobeyed me?" he then asked, and I glanced at him with wide eyes before quickly looking away. I thought about his question, remembering all the thoughts and feelings that were going through me when I had made my decision to sneak out.

"I-I just really wanted to go to the carnival," I told him lamely, wishing I had a better excuse; perhaps one that didn't sound so childish.

Pops raised an eyebrow at me while leaning casually against a tree. "I am aware of this Emmett," he remarked in a dry tone, "but that does not answer my question."

I sighed heavily, wondering what I should say. "I thought my punishment was unfair," I admitted quietly. "I was so pissed at you for stopping me from going to the carnival. You knew how much I wanted to go, so I thought you were being a-a hard ass on me," I explained, feeling some of the anger and resentment well up in me once more. "I mean, it was just a broken cabinet!" I suddenly burst out. "It's not like it can't be easily replaced. I know I'm not supposed to play games in the house, and I'm sorry, but I just think you're making a big deal out of nothing!"

Carlisle sighed while shaking his head. "Emmett, you missed the point of the punishment," he told me. "I was not punishing you for breaking the cabinet so much as I was punishing you for your disregard of the rules. This was the third time in a month that you had broken something by playing ball in the house."

I sighed in irritation, already having heard this.

Pops narrowed his eyes at me. "Tell me why you snuck out," he demanded.

"I already told you," I said exasperatedly.

"Tell me again," he responded.

I sighed before saying, "I told you I was pissed at you. I thought your punishment was unfair, and I wasn't going to let you ruin my fun."

"You weren't going to let me?" he questioned.

"No," I replied. "I knew you'd find out, but I didn't care."

"Do you care now?" he then asked.

I thought about it. Did I care? Yes, I do, but why? Is it because I know I'm going to be punished? That's part of it, but I think it's his disappointment that bothers me the most.

"Yes," I answered in a small voice.

"So, Emmett, am I understanding you correctly when I say you only follow rules if they are convenient for you? Would I be correct in saying that you do not respect my authority?" he questioned.

I looked at him in surprise. "I respect you," I responded instantly.

He gave me a brief smile before saying, "That is not what I asked."

I thought about what he asked, and immediately wanted to answer 'no' to the first question and 'yes' to the second question. However, the more I thought about it, the more I realized the truth behind his questions. I had been breaking a lot of rules recently because they kept me from doing something I wanted to. I didn't care the reasoning behind the rules; I only cared about what I wanted.

Did I respect Carlisle's authority over me? No, I immediately thought. I don't need anyone telling me what to do.

But, I think of him as my father, don't I? And fathers have authority over their sons, don't they?

But I'm an adult! I shouldn't have to listen to him, even if he is my father!

He's only looking out for your wellbeing. He's not making rules to make you miserable. Besides, you respect him, don't you? And you think of him as your father. Why can't you respect his authority over you? It's not as though he's ordering you around all the time.

I gave a deep sigh before glancing at Carlisle. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I knew he was expecting a response.

"I guess I haven't been doing a good job of following the rules," I hedged out, "and I guess I haven't been respecting your authority over me."

"Why?" he asked with an unreadable expression.

I groaned, not liking all these questions. "Because I'm an adult!" I cried out. "I shouldn't have to listen to you! I'm old enough to be able to do as I please. You have no right to order me around," I said to him.

"Am I to assume these are the reasons you attacked me for?" he questioned, catching me off guard. I immediately looked down at my shoes in guilt.

"Yes, I mean-I'm not-I don't know…" I sputtered out incoherently. "I don't understand," I finally choked out.

"Well, I do," my father replied, and I looked at him in astonishment. "The first thing you have been doing is testing me. You had little regard for rules in your human life, so you were seeing if you could get away with the same things you did then with me. I have been expecting this as both Edward and Rosalie went through this phase. It is a very _human_ response," he explained, and I furrowed my brow at his emphasis on human.

"The second, more worrisome thing you have been doing is outright challenging my authority over you. This is more than your typical teenage rebellion. You have allowed your vampire nature to take over, and you have been fighting me for control. This little fight we had should prove that to you. You allowed your vampire instincts to control you until you forgot who you were or why you were even fighting," he informed me, and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't mean to- I mean I don't want to take control or anything," I told him.

"But you do," he replied. "You said so yourself not five minutes ago when you told me I have no right to order you around." I stood there in stunned silence, realizing that he was right. I didn't know what to say or what to think. Only thing I did know was that I never wanted to get in a fight with Pops again.

**A/N:** So... intense huh? in regards to the fight, I know Emmett is a big strong guy, but my Carlisle has skill and experience. What are your thoughts on Em losing control like that? Please let me know what you think by REVIEWING! Your reviews are the reason I write, so the more I get the sooner I start writing my next story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

__**A/N:** Wow, your guys' reviews are blowing me away! So glad you've been enjoying my story so far!

**Chapter 4: I Hate Myself**

**Esme's POV:**

I moved about the downstairs, rearranging a pillow here, cleaning a little dust there, and trying to keep busy. I was getting nervous as it had already been over an hour since Carlisle had left in search of Emmett. They should have been back by now.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of running footsteps and I ran outside to see Edward and Rosalie coming out of the woods. The look on their faces immediately put me on edge as I anxiously looked behind them for the rest of my family.

"They're not coming yet," Edward said as he and Rosalie walked over to me.

"What happened?" I demanded, not liking the nervous looks they gave each other. Rosalie shook her head at Edward, giving him a pointed look. I narrowed my eyes before repeating more forcefully, "What _happened_?" I gave both my children a stern look, causing them to fidget slightly before Edward finally spoke.

"Emmett and Dad got into an… altercation," he worded carefully. I stared at him uncomprehendingly. _Explain everything, now_, I ordered.

"On the way home from the carnival Emmett lost his temper and attacked Dad," he said. I froze as my eyes widened in disbelief.

"He didn't attack," Rosalie hissed, to which Edward responded with a low growl.

"Well then what would _you_ call it princess?" he asked

"He was just- he was angry," she sputtered out weakly.

Edward gave her a disgusted look before replying, "Is that what you call almost biting Dad's arm off?"

I gasped in shock while Rosalie took a threatening step towards Edward. "Stop exaggerating, it was only a bite!" she screamed at him.

"Only a bite?" he roared in anger. "I could see bone!" he raged taking a step towards her.

"_Enough_!" I suddenly yelled in exasperation, pulling them both apart by their ears.

"Ow! Mom, please!" they pleaded as I marched them into the house and into the living room. Once inside, I shoved them both onto the couch, where they immediately began to rub their assaulted ears.

"Listen to me very carefully you two. I want to hear exactly what happened and I want to hear it now! Any more bickering between you too and I will tell your father that had I not interfered just then that you both would have been tearing each others' throats out," I warned them. I was fed up with their arguing and I really wanted to know what in god's name had happened.

Rosalie and Edward immediately paled before shaking their heads at me.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'll explain everything right now," Edward responded.

"I'm sorry too Mom," Rosalie replied with an earnest look.

I nodded my head in satisfaction before pointing at Edward. He would be more objective than Rosalie, and he had the advantage of knowing what everyone had been thinking. "Explain, from the _beginning_," I ordered.

He nodded before taking a breath and informing me of what had occurred since I had last seen my husband. I sighed in disappointment as I heard of the trouble Emmett gave when ordered to leave the carnival. I became furious though, when I heard of how he had attacked his father.

"Do you know why he did it?" I questioned my son, and he nodded his head slightly while answering, "Kind of."

"He was pissed at Dad for embarrassing him in front of all those people, and he was tired of being told what to do. He was thinking that he didn't have to listen to Dad anymore. His thoughts became pretty incoherent after that. He-well, he sort of lost himself in the fight," he tried to explain with a perplexed look on his face.

I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"He wasn't my Emmett anymore," Rosalie suddenly said with a distraught look on her face. My brow furrowed as I took one of her hands in mine. She looked me in the eyes and expanded. "He-he was like a different person-more animalistic. He was out of control, and he wouldn't listen to me! I screamed and pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen!" she yelled out in frustration, nearly in tears. I quickly gathered her into my arms, offering her all the comfort I could while trying to grasp what had happened.

"Emmett let his vampire instincts take control," Edward informed me, throwing his sister a concerned look. "I don't think he did it consciously, it just sort of happened. You know how Em is Mom," he said to me. "He's the kind of guy that acts first and thinks later, and well, this time he kind of went overboard…" he trailed off with a grimace.

Most of my fury began to leave me, only to be replaced with concern for my 'eldest' son. What could have caused him to lose control of himself like that? Was it really over this ridiculous grounding, or because he did not like being told what to do? Oh, how I wished they would come home so I could assure myself that they were fine.

"You mentioned that Emmett bit your father," I suddenly said, and Rosalie groaned softly in my arms.

Edward's eyes suddenly reflected anger and concern. "He bit down onto Dad's left forearm pretty hard. I, well I don't think it's that bad a bite since Dad just shrugged it off." I stared into my son's eyes and knew that he did not really believe what he said to me.

"It was bad," Rosalie whispered out softly, lifting her head to look up at me. My heart sank at her words, even though I had already suspected as much. I took a deep breath to calm myself as all I wanted to do right now was run off in search of my husband and son. Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be alright Mom," he reassured me. "Dad said he was just going to talk to Emmett, and then they'd come straight home." I nodded my head. _Thank you Edward_. Now all I had to do was wait…again…

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched my son contemplate what I had just told him, containing a grimace as a spasm of pain shot through my left forearm. It has been such a long time since another vampire has been able to get their teeth on me that I had forgotten how much it burned. I gritted my teeth, determined not to show any pain. My son was feeling guilty enough, and I definitely did not want to make him feel any worse.

Emmett had really gotten me good. I cursed my foolishness. I should have expected him to try and trick me, but I had been too eager for the fight to end to think things through. I knew Emmett had lost himself in the fight, and that he was relying solely on his vampire instincts. That alone should have forewarned me to the lengths he would go to win the fight, especially since he believed he would die if he lost.

"You're right," my son suddenly said in a soft, dejected tone. "I have been challenging your authority," he admitted. "But," he added, looking at me with earnest eyes, "I didn't really mean to. I mean, I did, but not consciously. I was just…" he trailed off with a frustrated look.

I gave him a proud and encouraging smile. "You were just," I instigated, causing him to heave a sigh.

"I was just doing what I did when I was human. I loved my human parents, but I never really followed their rules," he said sheepishly. "They pretty much let things go as long as I helped out at home. I guess I just expected you to be like them, and when you didn't back off, it just pissed me off," he explained, giving me a nervous look. "The more I pushed you, the more you pushed back and I didn't know how to react. That's probably when my vampire nature kicked in…" he finished somewhat thoughtfully.

"I agree," I mused, giving Emmett a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I am proud of you son," I told him, and he looked at me in shock.

"Proud?" he asked in bewilderment. "How can you be proud of me? I-I hurt you," he said with wide eyes, and I shook my head at him.

"Emmett," I said, "I am proud of you for realizing and admitting what you have done wrong. You could have continued to argue with me, but instead you chose to admit that I was right and explain why. The first step in fixing a problem is admitting you have one, and that's what you just did."

"I guess," he agreed with a small smile tugging at his lips before suddenly becoming morose again.

"I messed up big time Pops," he then admitted with hunched shoulders, looking down at his shoes.

I cupped my right hand behind my son's neck, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Yes, you did," I agreed, "but it will be alright." He looked at me with a slightly hopeful look, and I gave him a comforting smile.

"Let's head home, your mother is probably worried sick about you by now," I said with an amused smile.

"Yeah," he mumbled before beginning to walk towards home. I allowed the slow pace since I knew he was probably thinking things through. I sighed internally as I knew this difficult day was far from over. There was still much left to discuss, and then would come the time when I would need to punish my rebellious boy. Thinking along those lines I began to think on how bad his punishment was going to be.

His sneaking out had already earned him a spanking, but adding in the fight and the boy was looking at one hell of a punishment. Although the fight was what had me the most concerned, I was not going to let Emmett's disobedience go. The punishment for having attacked me would have to be harsh, so I could make sure the boy _never_ did so again. I also was not going to go easy on his punishment for the disobedience as this had been a reoccurring theme with him. If I spanked him once for both these offenses, the punishment would either cross into abuse or be too lenient.

I gave a sigh as I realized the implications. I would have to spank the boy twice, once today and once tomorrow. This really bothered me as I had never spanked either Edward or Rosalie more than once so close together. Add this to the fact that this would be the first time I ever spanked Emmett, and I was becoming distressed.

I looked over at Emmett, and my heart constricted at the look of self-loathing on his face. He was really beating himself up, the poor boy.

**Emmett's POV:**

I cursed myself. What the hell was wrong with me? What the hell had I been thinking when I attacked Pops? The man has been nothing but kind and understanding with me, and I _hurt_ him. How can he not be furious with me? How can he still accept me as his son? Esme is going to flip! Carlisle may be forgiving, but I doubt she'll forgive me for hurting her mate. I sure wouldn't forgive anyone if they harmed my Rosie.

_Rose_, I thought in pain. What must she think of me? She must be so disgusted by my behavior. She loves Pops. She may try and hide it, but I can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice when she talks about him. What if she hates me? My heart constricts painfully at the agonizing thought. I'd die, I thought in pain. I'd die if she hated me.

And Edward, man, he must hate my guts too! I treated him like shit! I'm a horrible big brother.

I barely suppressed a groan as all these negative thoughts raced through my head. I've been such an idiot! How could I be so selfish? How could I be so blind?

"Emmett, stop it," Carlisle suddenly ordered, stopping in front of me so abruptly I nearly ran into him.

"Stop what?" I asked numbly.

"Stop beating yourself up," he said sternly, piercing me with a look just daring me to disobey him. I took a nervous step back before opening my mouth to respond, but he held up a silencing hand.

"No, listen to what I am saying to you," he told me. "_Nobody_ hates you, my son. _I_ love you. Your _mother_ loves you. _Rosalie_ loves you. _Edward_ loves you. Nothing you do will ever cause us to hate you, so _stop _the self torment. You are only causing yourself undue stress," he said with such sincerity I could not help but believe him.

Throat too tight to speak, I just nodded my head as utter relief rushed through my body. They don't hate me. They don't hate me!

Pops eyed me closely for a few seconds before smiling in satisfaction and turning around to lead the way home. We continued the slow pace, which I was grateful for. While I believed him when he said Rose, Mom, and Edward would not hate me, I knew they would still be pissed at me.

I trailed behind Carlisle playing the events of the day over and over in my head. How could I have lost so much control? How could I have challenged Pops? Jeez, all I wanted to do was go to that stupid carnival!

I felt so angry and frustrated with myself; and, if I were to admit it, I also felt afraid. I was afraid of what I had tried to do to Pops. I was afraid of how I had lost myself. Pops may be able to handle me, but what if I was to lose control around Mom or my Rose?

I rubbed at my chest, hissing at the pain, which caused Carlisle to look back at me.

"Are you alright Emmett?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah Pops, I'm fine," I responded untruthfully. Pops had really nailed me good during the fight, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I deserved the pain.

He narrowed his eyes at me slightly before replying, "If you say so." I knew he didn't believe me, however, he didn't press, which I was grateful for.

He then turned around and continued on home, and that was when I first noticed the peculiar marks on his back. I stared at them, immediately thinking that I had caused them during the fight; however, they didn't look fresh. The marks were long and thin and spread all over his back. They're scars, I suddenly realized in astonishment, but of what? They don't look like bites, but what besides our teeth can cause a vampire's skin to scar?

I frowned thoughtfully when a certain thought hit me. What if those scars aren't from Pops time as a vampire? What if they're remnants from his human life? That would explain why they are so faint. But I thought our venom healed all scars! I felt sick, realizing the scars must've been pretty bad to have not been healed during his transformation.

What caused them though? Should I ask him? What if he doesn't want me to know? Why wouldn't he want me to know though?

"Hey Pops," I burst out before I could lose my nerve.

"Yes, son?" he questioned, slowing down a little so that he was walking next to me.

"What are those…?" I trailed off, suddenly feeling anxious. What if I upset him? What if I brought up bad memories?

"What are what?" he asked with a curious expression.

"Um, I was just wondering about the, um, the marks"—I began to question before suddenly being cut off by a loud yell as we exited the forest and came in view of our house.

"Carlisle! Emmett!" I heard my mother and Rosalie yell before finding Rosalie's arms wrapped around me. I returned the enthusiastic embrace, all thoughts leaving me as I relished in the comfort she gave me.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie," I whispered to her softly. She just tightened her arms around me and nodded her head.

"I know Emmett," she replied, looking up at me with her loving eyes.

I glanced up to see Edward standing by us. _I'm sorry Edward for acting like such an ass_, I thought to him in remorse.

He gave a small smile before shrugging slightly and looking over to our parents.

_Is Mom furious with me_, I asked and he responded by tilting his head from one side to the other, which I took to mean 'kind of'.

"It'll be alright Emmett," Rosalie said quietly, caressing my cheek softly.

Swallowing nervously, I slowly turned my head towards my parents, flinching at the stern glare my mother was giving me. I immediately looked down in guilt.

**Esme's POV:**

I embraced my husband, greatly relieved to see him. Breaking apart, I felt shock at the state he was in. He stood in front of me in torn pants, disheveled hair, and dirt and grass stains all over his body. Glancing over at Emmett, I saw he was in a similar state.

Turning back towards my husband, I gave him a look of concern, which he returned with a comforting smile.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he whispered to me soothingly, but I ignored him as I took hold of his left arm. I covered my mouth to contain my gasp of horror before tenderly caressing his hand. Edward and Rosalie had been right, the bite was bad. It was deep and there were terrible gashes, no doubt caused when Carlisle tried to remove his arm from his son's mouth. It must be causing him so much pain.

"It's fine," Carlisle said dismissively, but I shook my head at him. I could tell from his eyes that he was in pain. Fighting back tears, I could not help the swell of anger and disappointment I felt in my son. He had hurt his father terribly.

"Do not lie to me Carlisle," I hissed to him quietly before looking over towards my children. I saw Edward look over to me before shaking his head slightly at his brother. Emmett then looked over to me nervously and I gave him a stern glare causing him to look down in guilt.

"Darling," Carlisle began to say, but I held my hand up to silence him.

"Emmett Dale Cullen, come here this instant young man," I ordered him sternly. I watched as he glanced nervously between Rosalie and Edward.

"Emmett, do as your mother says," Carlisle added with a pointed look when it seemed he was not going to move.

I crossed my arms as my burly son shuffled on over with a lowered head. My heart ached to comfort him, but I brushed it aside. I would not stand for my children attacking their father. There was no excuse.

"Look at me," I ordered, and he slowly raised guilt-ridden eyes.

Then, before anyone could blink I swiftly grabbed my son's left arm, turned him to the side, and landed ten of the hardest swats I could on his defenseless backside.

"Ah!" Emmett yelped. "Ow! Mom, I'm sorry!" His cries tore at my heart, and I barely contained a flinch.

When I had finished I turned him back towards me and pointed a threatening finger at him. "You listen to me, and you listen well young man," I told him. "If you ever attack your father again you will be receiving more than those ten swats from me. Do you understand?" I asked him severely.

Emmett stared at me with wide eyes throughout my warning while absentmindedly rubbing his behind. When I had finished my question he quickly nodded his head at me.

"Yes, ma'am, I understand. I'll never attack Pops again," he promised. I stared at my boy who looked back at me with earnest, guilt-ridden eyes, and my demeanor finally softened slightly. I gave him a small smile while giving his hand a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"I'm so sorry," Emmett said to me, and I nodded my head. He looked so broken-hearted, but I was not ready to forgive him yet.

"I know Emmett," was my only reply. Carlisle put his uninjured arm around me in comfort.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, son," I finally ordered before leading my husband inside and up to our bedroom.

**Carlisle's POV:**

My wound stung terribly as warm water rushed over it. I hissed slightly before continuing to wash the grime and dirt off my body. Normally I found hot showers relaxing, but with the water aggravating my wound, I finished as quickly as possible. As I changed I allowed my thoughts drift to the fight I had with Emmett.

I replayed the fight over and over in my head, grimacing as I remembered the blows I had landed on my son. I should ask him if he is in pain I thought, furious with myself for not having asked him earlier. I ran a hand through my wet hair. This whole thing was causing me much heart ache.

Emmett had completely lost himself in that fight. I could see it in his eyes the longer the fight went on. I did not want to harm Emmett, so I had hoped he would give up if I proved he could not beat me. However, my tactic seemed only to fuel his fury. When he bit down on my arm, I saw that I was no longer dealing with my son. He was all instinct and I realized that I would have to do something drastic to get him to yield. That is why when I finally pinned him to the ground I decided to place my teeth on his throat. It was an act of domination, and it loathed me to use it, but I saw no other alternative aside from beating the boy bloody. I was beyond relieved when I felt Emmett give in because my next plan would have been to actually bite down, and I did not think I would have been able to do that. I rubbed the back of my neck, my thoughts now turning to the question my son had been trying to ask me before we had been accosted by our wives, and I began to feel the beginnings of shame well up inside of me. Emmett had seen the scars on my back. Neither Edward nor Rosalie had ever seen them, and I could not help how self conscious I suddenly felt now that Emmett had seen them. I gave a deep sigh as I realized I would have to answer Emmett's question.

My past was just that, the past, and I hated talking about it. I had spent so long keeping it buried that every time it was brought up I just became so uncomfortable. Somehow I felt worse talking about my father with my children than I did with Esme. I suppose a part of me was afraid they would accuse me of being like him, and I would not be able to handle that. I remembered the feelings of guilt I had felt the first time I had spanked Edward, and how he had convinced me that I was nothing like my father. I smiled slightly at the memory, some of the apprehension I felt leaving me. I _knew_ I was nothing like _him_, but I would always have that small fear in the back of my head. I supposed it was a good thing though, because it made me hyperaware of how I treated my children, insuring that I would never treat them harshly or unfairly.

Loathe as I was to admit it, another reason I did not like discussing my past with my children was because a part of me was afraid of appearing weak in front of them. It was one thing to be vulnerable with Esme, but since we were a couple it was expected that we would share everything with each other. That meant sharing the good and the bad, however painful and embarrassing that may be. With the children though, I still felt uneasy opening that portion of myself to them. How could they respect and look up to me if they realized how weak and pathetic I had been?

I shook my head of these thoughts as I found a comfortable pair of jeans and t-shirt to wear. Esme looked over at me from the chair where she was sitting and gave me one of her breath taking smiles.

"Would you like me to get a washcloth to clean the wound?" she asked sweetly, and I nodded my head before sitting down on our bed.

As I sat waiting I focused my thoughts on my beautiful Esme to keep the sadness I had been feeling away. I could not help but smile as I thought of my sweet, loving wife laying into our burly son. Though I felt for the boy, I was immensely touched by her protectiveness of me. It was an odd feeling. Usually I was the protector and disciplinarian, but my dear Esme, loathe as she was of spanking our children sure took charge.

I chuckled, thinking of the looks on all my children's faces. They had all been in shock, staring at Esme in open astonishment. They too knew of her dislike of corporal punishment and often tried to use it against me, so to see her implement it was mind boggling for them.

"What is so funny?" my wife asked irritably as she pulled a chair in front of me and sat down.

"The look on our children's faces when you swatted Emmett," I replied, chuckling once more when her face took on a slightly embarrassed expression.

"He deserves that and more," she said fiercely as she gently began to dab a wet washcloth over my wound to remove the little pieces of debris.

I gritted my teeth as she cleaned the bite, and gave Esme a surprised look, once more caught off guard by her words. While never giving me too hard a time when I chose to spank one of the children, I never expected she would insinuate I do so.

She noted my expression and gave a sigh. "Carlisle, you know how I feel about spanking our children, but Emmett has crossed a line. He attacked you. He _hurt_ you," she said in despair, wiping at a stray tear that cascaded down her cheek.

"Oh honey," I responded morosely, stopping her ministrations so she would look at me. She looked at me with a distraught but determined expression. She was serious.

I wiped away the stray tear before she once more began to clean my wound. I watched her try as much as she could to put as little pressure as possible on my arm, but knew that would not be enough.

"Esme, you will never finish cleaning it if you don't apply more pressure," I informed her. "Let me do it," I persuaded when she said nothing.

"No," she replied firmly, "I can do it. I'll be quick." She then quickly began to thoroughly clean the wound, and I clenched my jaw to keep from making a sound. In less than a minute she was, thankfully done.

"That didn't hurt too badly, did it?" she asked concernedly.

"No, not at all," I promptly replied, but when all she did was glare at me, I revised my answer to, "Only a little."

She continued to glare at me before finally just shaking her head in frustration.

"Carlisle, do not hide your pain from me," she scolded. "I can see it in your eyes that you are in pain, and I do _not_ appreciate your lies," she huffed, and I looked down in guilt.

"I am sorry Esme," I told her sincerely, "I just don't want to"—

"Worry me, I know," she concluded with a slight eye roll. "I am your wife Carlisle Cullen," she said, giving me a fierce look, "and it is my job to worry about you whether you want me to or not. Lying will not ease my worry. I want the truth, no matter how awful it may be."

I took her words in, feeling guilty at the slight hurt in her eyes. "I am deeply sorry Esme, and I promise to be completely honest with you from now on. You are absolutely right. You are my wife and it is wrong of me to keep things from you, even if I feel it will cause you pain. I would not want you to lie to me, so I will give you the same courtesy," I assured her as best I could.

Her eyes pierced through my soul before she gave me a loving smile. "That is all I ask, my dear," she replied, bringing my hand up for a kiss.

I smiled back before she asked me, "How much pain are you in?"

I sighed softly. "It burns like you would not believe," I informed her, "but I am fine."

She looked at me sadly before gazing down at the wound. "I need to seal it."

"Let me take it from here, my sweet," I said with a shake of my head, gently extricating my arm from her grasp. Sealing the wound would hurt, and I knew it would cause her deep pain to know she caused _me_ pain, even if it was to help me. So, before she could protest I bit down as gently as I could on my arm, saturating it with venom to help seal and heal the wound. I tried as best I could to remain quiet, but I could not help the moan of pain I gave as I finished. Arrgh! The burn was worse than ever!

I gave a low growl as I lay down on the bed.

"Oh Carlisle, it will be alright my love. Just try and relax," my caring wife whispered as she ran her delicate fingers soothingly through my hair. She got up from the chair and lay beside me on the bed, cradling my head against her bosom. She began humming a soft tune, and I focused on her voice and her scent as I waited for the burning to subside.

Very slowly, little by little I began to feel the pain subside. I began to unclench my jaw, and when the worst was over I sat up with a soft hiss.

Esme turned her head and looked over at me with concerned eyes. "Does it feel any better?" she asked, and my heart constricted at the pain in her voice.

"A little," I responded honestly, looking it over with a critical eye. The healing process was already beginning, but it would be a week at most before it was fully healed. "It is healing fine though," I added when Esme's face continued to look concerned.

"Would you do me the honor of wrapping it up, my most darling wife?" I asked her with a winning smile.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, husband of mine," she replied in mild amusement as she began to bandage my arm.

"Many thanks, dearest," I said, pulling her in for a loving kiss when she had finished.

"Enough," she said with a laugh when I started to place light kisses down her neck.

"Tell me what happened with Emmett," she ordered when I pulled away with a frustrated sigh.

I took a breath before launching into the adventuresome tale.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Once my parents had left I walked over to my morose looking husband. A part of me wanted to yell and rage at him for being so damn stupid and for not listening to my pleads, but after one look at his face I knew my Emmett needed my comfort more than anything.

"She'll never forgive me," he mumbled despairingly as I took his hands in mine.

"That's not true Emmett," I told him. "She's just upset, but you know Mom. She will _always_ forgive you," I explained to him.

"She actually smacked me!" he exclaimed to me in shock. "You guys told me that Mom hates that punishment. Has she ever smacked either of you?" he asked, eyes wide.

I glanced at Edward, the shock we had felt when Mom had swatted Emmett going through us once more.

"No, she hasn't," I admitted, and his shoulders slumped.

"Aw, come on Em!" Edward said, giving him a slight push. "Mom giving you a few swats doesn't mean anything more than you've just pissed her off. Can you blame her? You hurt her mate," he said to him in slight anger

_Not helping Edward_,I thought to my idiot brother. _Can't you see he's down enough as it is?_

"What I mean," he added quickly, "is that Mom being pissed at you doesn't mean she's not going to forgive you. Trust me bro, once she cools down she's going to be smothering you with love."

"I screwed up real bad you guys," Emmett suddenly admitted. I could see the guilt shining in his eyes, and it made my heart ache. He had messed up. There was no getting around that he had crossed a line when he had attacked Dad. I still couldn't believe how terribly everything had gone.

"Yes, you did screw up," I said to him sternly, "but believe me when I say that it will be alright."

"Yeah, it'll be fine Emmett," Edward said reassuringly. "Dads sure going to blister your sorry ass, but all will be forgiven afterwards."

_That wasn't necessary Edward_, I thought as I glared at my obnoxious little brother.

Emmett groaned at his words, sitting down roughly on the ground and burying his head in his hands.

"Oh Emmett," I whispered to him soothingly as I wrapped my arms around him, "it will be fine. Don't worry so much," I advised him, wondering if what I was saying was true. Neither Edward or I had ever attacked Carlisle, so neither of us knew how bad his punishment was going to be. I recalled my father's furious expression from when he had been fighting with Emmett. I could not help but be in awe of his fighting skills. He had been in complete control during the entire fight while my husband had been wild and out of control.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk you guys," Emmett suddenly confessed. My heart continued to ache at his mournful expression, and I wished I could put a smile on his face. "It's fine Emmett," I replied as I ran a hand through his dark curls.

"Don't sweat it Emmett, I'd be worried if you weren't a pain in the ass," Edward responded, and I appreciated his attempt at humor as a brief smile appeared on Emmett's face.

"Pops is really going to lay into me, isn't he?" he questioned so quietly I barely heard him.

I once again exchanged a glance with Edward. _Have you heard anything?_ I silently asked him.

He shook his head at me.

"Emmett," I said, grabbing his large hands in mine, "I'm going to tell you something Mom told me before the first time Dad punished me. No matter what happens, remember that Dad loves you, and that he only has your best interests at heart."

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to suck big time, Em," Edward added with a grim look, "but once it's over, it's over. Everything is forgiven and you've got a clean slate."

My husband's brow furrowed as he took in what we said. "Thanks guys, but I don't think anything you say is going to make me feel better," he admitted.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't have my loving, boisterous husband back until after Dad was through with him.

Edward glanced at me and nodded his head in agreement to my thoughts.

"Come on Emmett, let's get you cleaned up," I urged, when it looked like he would continue to remain frozen to the spot. He nodded his head slightly before slowly standing up and heading inside. I followed closely behind, exchanging a concerned look with Edward. _He's going to be fine, right_? I asked him, starting to feel unsure.

Edward's brow furrowed slightly as he thought before he gave me a definite nod.

_Good, because I want my Emmett back_, I thought fiercely, and Edward gave a small smile as he nodded once more.

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? Poor Emmetts really beginning to feel the guilt. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**Chapter 5: I Turn Into a Big Softy **

**A/N:** Even though I know Emmett is 20, I'm going to make him 19 for my stories. Hope this doesn't bother anybody.

Totally loved how everybody was so shocked by Esme spanking Emmett. I wanted to show that she was as much a parent as Carlisle was, and that she could be tough too! As always, many thanks to all you who have been reviewing, you're reviews make my day! I am so overjoyed by how well my story is being received!

**Emmett's POV:**

I rubbed my aching chest while looking down at it once more to see if it looked any different. If I'd been human I probably would've been sporting an ugly bruise, but as it was, my chest looked like it always did, pale and unblemished. I poked my fingers around my chest, hoping there was nothing seriously wrong, such as broken bones. I wasn't sure if it was possible to break our bones, but I guess I didn't need to worry as it all felt fine.

Oh well, I thought. I don't know why I'm fussing about this. This ache is nothing compared to what Pops has got to be feeling. The bite looked terrible, and I knew even if he wasn't showing it, that he was in pain. Pops is tough like that, I thought in admiration; so, if he's not going to show any pain, then I won't either.

I showered quickly before throwing on the clothes Rosalie had laid out for me. I then walked into my bedroom, heart lifting at the site of Rosalie sitting on the bed smiling at me. Gods, how did she have this effect on me? Just looking at her brightened my day. What did I ever do to deserve her?

I gave her the best smile I could, but I could tell it wasn't good enough when her eyes became sad. She held her hand out, and when I placed my large one in hers she pulled me down next to her.

"Everything is going to be alright Emmett," she said soothingly. "You just need to relax," she told me as she rubbed soothing circles on one of my hands.

I sighed, trying to believe she was right; but, how could she? After what I had done, how could things be alright?

"Rose," I said quietly, "you don't know that."

Rosalie then stood up and stood in front of me, placing her hands on the side of my face so that I was looking at her. "Listen to me Emmett, let me tell you how its going to go. Dad and Mom are going to talk to you, and they'll probably make you feel all crummy and guilty," she began to say with a grimace, and I frowned at her. She wasn't exactly making me feel any better.

"I already feel like that Rosalie," I grumbled before she gave me a look that said, 'let me finish'.

"They're good at making you feel like a disobedient little kid, _but_ they're also good at making you feel loved and special," she said softly, with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. "Just be really honest and open with them. They're really easy to talk to, and they have ways of making sense of things," she explained seriously.

I took in what she said, sensing the truth in her words. Dad had done a good job at figuring out my rebellious attitude, and he did have a way of making me feel better, even when I felt I didn't deserve it.

"It doesn't matter what you've done Emmett, because I promise you they _will_ forgive you," she then added softly as she sat down on my lap.

I finally felt some tension leave my body as I tried to remind myself that this was Mom and Pops I was dealing with. I already looked to them as my parents, and I would like to think that after this past year we had a good relationship. Why did I still feel so nervous though?

It's probably because you've never done something this bad before. You've never been in so much trouble, not even during your human years. Mom sure as heck has never been this pissed at you, and Pops, lord knows what he's thinking. Ugh, I hate being in this much trouble.

Perhaps I'm also nervous about the spanking I know I have coming. As much as I've been asking for one this past week, a part of me knew Pops would never agree, so I was never really worried. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little bit afraid. I remembered very clearly how sore Rosalie and Edward were after Pops got through with them for fighting, and they hadn't even hurt each other. What would Pops do to me? I shuddered slightly.

I'm too embarrassed to ask Rose or Edward about what it's like since I've been teasing them all week about being such softies. There's also the fact that I'm Rosalie's husband and Edward's big brother (whether he admits it or not), and I can't appear weak to them. I've got to be the big, tough guy who shows no fear or pain, just like Pops.

"Children," I suddenly heard my mother call, and I suppressed a groan as I slowly made my way out the door and downstairs. Rosalie held my hand in support as we reached the living room. Edward walked in right behind us and gave me a reassuring slap on the back.

"Rosalie and Edward," my father addressed, "I need you two to leave so Esme and I can speak with Emmett alone."

"How long?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

Pops frowned thoughtfully, glancing at Mom before looking over at me. "Several hours at least," he responded, "but Edward can always check to know for sure if it is alright for you to return," he finished with a look over at my brother. Edward nodded his head before giving me one last look and heading towards the door. I glanced down at Rose, nerves starting to get the best of me.

She gazed back up at me and gave me a tender look. She mouthed, 'I love you", gave me a kiss, and then ran out the door with Edward.

If I was human my heart would have been hammering a mile a minute now. I glanced over at my parents who were both gazing at me, and immediately looked down at my feet.

"Why don't you take a seat Emmett," my mother suggested, pointing to the couch in front of them. I shuffled on over and sat down, still refusing to look up at them. I watched as they both grabbed chairs and sat across from me.

Silence.

I could feel their eyes on me, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at them. I didn't want to see the disappointment and anger they must've been feeling towards me.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I knew he was doing it to get my attention, but I didn't budge.

I finally looked up though when I heard him chuckle softly while saying, "Really Emmett, are we that scary to you?"

"What?" I responded dumbly, meeting their eyes for the first time. My father's eyes were nearly black, but his expression was one of understanding and amusement as he gazed at me; and my mother's eyes were dark amber and full of love as her mouth twitched as if trying to keep from laughing.

I felt myself inadvertently relaxing as I once more realized that these were my parents I was dealing with. These were the same parents who I'd talked and laughed with so many times this past year, and whom I'd come to love and look up to. I let out a shaky laugh, barely containing a wince as my chest throbbed. Note to self: no more laughing.

"Scary? You wish," I choked out with an impish grin, and they both smiled at me.

As I leaned back on the couch I finally noticed the bandage on Carlisle's arms and my grin slid off my face. I let out a sad sigh.

"How bad?" I asked dully, looking my father in the eyes.

He glanced down briefly before giving a small shrug. "It's not so bad," he answered nonchalantly, and I scoffed. I may not be the most observant bloke, but even I could tell he was lying to me.

"Not so bad?" I questioned with raised eyebrows. "I nearly tore your arm off Pops!" I yelled in self-disgust. "Please, don't try and be nice with me. Just tell me _how bad I hurt you_," I half begged, half ordered in a near whisper.

I watched as my parents exchanged glances, Esme giving Carlisle a somewhat angry yet pointed look. He grimaced slightly before turning back towards me with a sigh. Looking at me with a serious look he finally said, "It's not as bad as you think Emmett."

When I opened my mouth to give an angry retort that he hadn't answered my damn question, he began to speak once more.

"I will admit that the bite pains me, but it is nothing I cannot handle. It will be fully healed within a week with no lasting damage," he assured me, and I stared at him, trying to figure out if he was being honest with me.

"Your father is telling you the truth Emmett," Esme said when she noticed my look. I finally nodded my head, feeling that since Mom was so pissed at me that she wouldn't downplay how much I had hurt her husband.

The little irritation I had felt left me quickly to be replaced with guilt, and my shoulders sagged. I looked between my parents, unsure of what to say. I knew I had already apologized several times, but I guess once more couldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible son to you guys," I apologized hoarsely. When it looked like they both wanted to speak, I shook my head at them.

"Please, just let me speak," I begged, and after exchanging unsure looks they nodded their heads at me.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I've taken advantage of your hospitality. I-I haven't—I mean I've just been a selfish, ungrateful jerk. All I've been caring about is myself and what I want. I've been disrespectful with both of you, and I'm sorry." I gave a frustrated sigh while looking away from my parents.

"I-I know I'll never be smart or responsible like Edward and Rosalie. I'm a born troublemaker," I admitted with a humorless chuckle. "I'm just a jokester, good for a laugh, but that's it. I'm nothing special. I-I'm just…" _more trouble that I'm worth_, I finished silently. My fists were tight and my eyes closed as I took deep, calming breaths. I could feel tears prickling at my eyes, but I pushed them away by sheer will force.

I heard a chair move and felt knees touching mine, while I felt the sofa sag as someone sat down next to me. Small, delicate hands took hold of my clenched fists and rubbed soothing circles until they unclenched, while a larger, gentle hand gripped my shoulder comfortingly. We remained this way for several minutes until I had my emotions under control.

I swallowed heavily before finally opening my eyes, and I found myself looking into Pop's caring yet somewhat exasperated eyes.

"Are you ready to let us speak now, son?" he asked softly, and I stared between him and Mom before hesitatingly nodding my head. He called me son so they can't be planning to say anything _too _bad to me, I thought in trepidation.

"For starters Emmett," he began, "do not compare yourself to Edward or Rosalie. They are their own persons and so are you. I would never expect you to be like them nor they like you. I love_ you_ Emmett_ just_ the way you are. You think you are not special, but to this family you are," he said with an earnest look.

"You are more than a troublemaker and jokester, sweetheart," my mother added, and I looked over at her loving face. "You are the light of this family. You have no idea how much happiness and life you have brought to our family. You, my beautiful boy," she said with a soft caress of my cheek, "are one of a kind and irreplaceable. I love you so much, and no matter how much trouble you may get into, that will _never_ change,"

I couldn't describe the feelings coursing through me. I felt loved and gratitude and contentment. I felt relief, good and utter relief that I meant so much to these two people. I wanted to respond and show them how much their words meant to me, but my throat felt too tight to speak.

"Emmett," Carlisle called, and I turned my attention back over to him. "Never allow yourself to believe that you are a horrible son, or that you do not belong here. You have no idea how much you mean to every member of our little family. We would never be the same without you. Your mother and I are _proud_ to call you our son, and nothing brings us more joy than to see you happy," he remarked with a smile.

I felt a lump in my throat, and I knew I was seconds away from bawling like a child, so I hastily turned my head away. Once I got my emotions under control, I turned back and choked out a thank you.

"Thank you for what you've said. I-You have no idea how great you've made me feel, so just…thanks," I told them lamely, giving them both sheepish smiles. I had never been the most eloquent guy, and I found it difficult to express my feelings. It just wasn't the manly thing.

"Oh honey," my mother cooed before wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, giving Pops a sheepish grin, which he responded to with a wink. After letting go, she stood up and went to sit down in her chair again while Pops pulled his chair a little away from me.

"So, what now?" I asked, knowing it was time to discuss my behavior.

"Now," Carlisle said with a sigh, "we are going to discuss how to stop what happened today from _ever_ happening again." I barely contained my wince, and it took all my willpower to continue facing my parents. I could feel the tension increasing and visibly see the changes in my parents. They were in complete 'you're in huge trouble' mode.

"I have already informed your mother of everything that happened, and also, of our enlightening discussion afterwards," he added, and I grimaced before nodding at him. I chanced a glance over at Mom and could once more see the anger and disappointment she felt towards me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out for the umpteenth time, wishing with all my might that I could do today all over again.

Pops nodded his head at me while softly replying, "I know you are Emmett."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just nodded my head once more and remained quiet.

Pops surveyed me with an unreadable look. "Why don't you reiterate what we talked about, so I can be sure you understood everything," he suggested, and I gave a sigh. Ugh, why can't he just tell me my punishment? I hate this stalling!

"Okay, so we talked about why I'd been disobeying you guys so much. Part of it was that I was testing you, and another part of me was just upset at being ordered around since I'd been used to always doing as I please," I told them in embarrassment. Nobody likes confessing their misdeeds to their parents. "We also talked about how I was challenging your authority, and how I let my vampire instincts take control of me," I admitted quietly, not feeling the need to expand.

It was my stupid vampire instincts that caused all this trouble. I never would've attacked Pops if it hadn't been for my damn vampire side. I'll admit I was angry, but attacking Pops was just plain stupid!

Shut up Em, I told myself. Your vampire instincts are a part of you. You just have to be strong enough to control them. It's just like being around humans and fighting the urge to suck them all dry. Don't go blaming your instincts.

"Emmett," my mother called, and I hesitatingly looked over at her. She no longer looked angry, but she was giving me a stern look. "We know that physically you are an adult, and we both do our best to treat you as such, but there are still rules that you have to follow. We are not trying to dictate your life for you, sweetheart. Now correct me if I am wrong, but I am positive that your human family had rules for you too, even if you chose not to follow them," she lectured me with a knowing look.

I gave her an abashed look. She was right. Even though I was 19 my human parents had set rules for me, such as never hunting alone, which is what I'd been doing when I got attacked by the bear. This had been one of my fathers' big rules, and though he didn't usually enforce rules on us kids, I knew if he'd caught me he would've taken a switch to my stupid ass.

"Respect is a big thing in this house," Pops continued, "and you, my son have been seriously lacking in that. You call Esme and I your mother and father, but you have not been treating us as such. We are not tyrants, but you will show us some proper respect from now on. This means following our rules, and not whining and arguing over every little thing we tell you. No baring your teeth, no growling, and definitely _no fighting_ with us," he lectured with narrowed eyes. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," I responded immediately, and he continued to stare at me with piercing eyes.

"I mean it Emmett Dale," he added, "showing any hostility towards your mother or I _will _end very badly for you. We _will not_ tolerate it,"

"I got it Pops, really," I reassured him, giving him an earnest look. I was starting to feel pretty anxious as I was sure I was about to find out what he meant by 'very badly'.

"You've disappointed me today Emmett," my mother abruptly said, and I stared at her with wide eyes. "Breaking your grounding was one thing, but I cannot _believe_ that you _attacked your father!_" she scolded loudly before standing up. She paced slightly before crossing her arms and glaring at me. I could tell that she had been waiting a while to tell me off for this.

"I'm sor"—I began to say before Mom held up a silencing hand.

"I don't want to hear your apologies Emmett Dale Cullen! I want to know what demon possessed you! I want to know where in the world you got it in your head that attacking your father was the best course of action!" she screeched at me, and I shrunk away as she took a step towards me. I glanced over at Pops and saw his appraising eyes were fixed on his wife.

"I am absolutely disgusted! Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ gives you the right to lay a hand on your father, especially over something as trivial as some ridiculous carnival!" she scolded, and I flinched. She was absolutely right. What was wrong with me? I was barely able to maintain eye contact as I felt my eyes beginning to well up with unshed tears.

"This had better be the last time anything happens like this again, young man," she warned as she poked me in the chest, "because I meant it when I told you earlier that if this _ever_ happens again I _will_ spank you myself!" And with that she turned around and sat down, leaving me with a pitiful expression as I rubbed my aching chest.

"I'm sorry Mama," I whispered tearfully, hating myself for having upset her so much.

"What's wrong with your chest Emmett?" my father suddenly asked, and I immediately lowered my arm before giving him what I hoped was an innocent expression. "Nothing," I replied thickly, but he didn't buy it.

Mom's stern gaze was instantly replaced by concern and guilt. "Did I hurt you Emmett?" she asked and I immediately shook my head while hastily saying, "No, of course not! I already had this."

Now it was Carlisle's turn to look guilty as he stood up and kneeled in front of me. "Take off your shirt son," he ordered softly, and I hesitated briefly before giving a deep sigh and doing as he said. There was no use in hiding it now.

Pop's gaze turned clinical, but I could still hear the guilt in his voice. "Was this from when I kicked you?" he asked, and I reluctantly nodded my head once. Esme gasped, and I glanced at her shocked face briefly before turning back towards Carlisle. "Show me where it hurts," he ordered, and I circled the area. It was a cylindrical area ranging from the top of my chest down to the top of my abdomen, basically about the size of Pop's shoe. I knew Pops had come to the same conclusion when his face took on a pained expression.

I winced slightly as he gently prodded the area. He slowly began to add more and more pressure, while watching my reactions. He stopped when I gave a loud gasp of pain and sighed. "No broken bones, thankfully," he mumbled before looking up at me. "It seems to just be bruised for lack of a better word, and I am sure you will be good as new in a day or two," he assured me with a sad look.

"I am deeply sorry Emmett," he then apologized. "It was not my intention to hurt you. Please tell me if I have hurt you anywhere else."

I couldn't bear his guilty look when it was my fault I was like this. I was the one that started the fight and wouldn't stop. "Don't worry about it Pops, it doesn't really hurt. Besides, I deserved this," I told him, and was caught completely off guard when both my parents suddenly yelled, "No you did not!"

I noticed Mom was giving Pops a fierce glare, while he was giving me a hard stare. "This was _not_ your fault Emmett," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I started the fight," I argued anyways. "You gave me plenty of opportunity to stop, but I wouldn't. You were just defending yourself!"

He continued to shake his head at me. "You were not in control yourself, but _I_ was. I should not have hit you so hard," he informed me in a self-deprecating tone.

"Look, I nearly chewed your arm off, and all you did was cause my chest to ache a bit. I say I more than earned a good kick," I was saying before being stopped short when Carlisle hissed. He had such a fierce look on his face, and I couldn't understand why.

"_No_," he told me in a firm tone. "Do not say you earned or deserved this because you did not. _Nothing_ you do will ever justify me hurting you like this." He abruptly stood up and walked a few paces away from me, still looking as angry as hell with himself. A part of me still felt that he was completely justified, but I could tell that this was a serious issue with him, so I gave in.

"Okay Pops," I said, "I got it, but you shouldn't beat yourself up. You didn't mean to hurt me. You were just trying to stop me. I know you would never hit me like that," I reassured him. He remained stoic for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and nodding at me.

"For what it's worth, I forgive you," I said, hating how upset he had become over this.

He looked over at me before giving me a small smile and once more nodding his head. He walked back over and ruffled my hair a bit. "Thank you," he said, and then he handed me my shirt to put back on.

I finally glanced over at Mom to see what she was thinking. She had remained quiet through most of our interaction. She was looking at Carlisle in loving concern, the anger I had seen earlier completely gone. She then looked over at me in concern and I gave her a smile. "I'm good Ma, don't worry." She smiled slightly before standing up.

I gave her a curious look as she came over and sat down next to me. She lifted one of my hands and gave it a kiss. "I am going to leave you alone with your father now, sweetheart. I know you two still have things that need to be discussed, and I have had my say." I stared into her eyes, relieved when I finally saw the forgiveness I had been searching for all evening.

"Remember what I told you Emmett," she said with a stern look, and I nodded my head. "I will ma'am," I assured her. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek before standing up. "I love you so much Emmett. Nothing will ever change that. Now, be good for your father," she advised before walking out the door.

**A/N:** So, nothing too exciting, but i felt it was necessary. Definitely felt Esme had to have her say. Hoped you liked! Please let me know your thoughts by REVIEWING!

On another note, I am currently working on the next installment of the first time series, Jasper! Figured he would have to experience a spanking before he'd ever allow Alice to go through with one. Just finishing chapter 2, so hopefully it won't take me months to finish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**A/N:** Here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Some intense things go down, so I hope you enjoy!

Jeez, I totally love you guys! Your reviews are so greatly appreciated, you've got no idea! Had no idea my story would be so greatly received. I would've finished it ages ago if I knew, haha!

**Chapter 6: Dun Dun Dun!**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched my wife depart, a myriad of emotions coursing through me, such as guilt, sadness, disappointment, anger, and the strong desire for all this to be over with.

Guilt was still my most prominent emotion as I realized how I had hurt my son, and how he felt he had deserved it. I felt sickened at the very thought. I couldn't believe my son actually thought that he deserved for me to physically lash out at him as I had. I knew that I had hurt him on accident, and that I had just been trying to stop him, but I still felt disgusted with myself. There was no excuse for harming my son, and I wanted Emmett to know that. I _never_ wanted him to feel that it was acceptable for me to hit him for _any_ reason.

Memories of my father sailed through my mind, and I briefly closed my eyes at the onslaught. I remembered the fear I had felt towards my father, and I _never_ wanted any of my children to feel that way towards me. I _never_ wanted any of them to fear me lashing out at them. I would _never_ be like that man, _never_!

I knew there were some that would consider spanking a form of abuse, but I disagreed. When I spanked my children it was never out of anger or spite. I did it out of love and concern, and I never enjoyed seeing my children in pain. However, I knew that lectures and groundings sometimes were not enough for my stubborn children, and that sometimes a sore bottom was needed to make them see sense.

I took a deep breath to clear these thoughts from my head before turning to look at my son. He was staring at me, drumming his fingers nervously on the arm rest of the couch.

"Let us take this discussion up to my office, son," I suggested, and he nodded before standing up and leading the way. Once inside I took a seat on one side of the desk while he took a seat on the other. I surveyed my son, and I could see him becoming more and more antsy. He was never one for patience so I decided it was time to proceed.

"Emmett, I believe you know why we are here," I began, and he nodded with a grimace.

"Yeah," he responded dully, "you're going to bust my butt."

I bit back a grin at his choice of words. "Yes," I admitted, "but before we get to that I want to make sure you know exactly what got you into this position. I want to make sure you know everything that went wrong today." He gave a small sigh before giving me his full attention.

"Your first offense was sneaking out," I informed him. "I am very disappointed in you for doing this. It was immature and childish. You admitted to me earlier that you knew you were going to get caught, but you did not care. I do not appreciate my rules being broken so blatantly, and that was your last straw, my son."

My son's guilty face looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I mean that I have reached the end of the line with you. Your continual disobedience and disregard for the rules of this house have reached their climax, and I am bringing you back down to reality. This offense alone has earned you a spanking," I told him, watching as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You're going to spank me just for sneaking out?" he asked in angry astonishment.

"Yes," I responded with narrowed eyes.

"But—You're going to spank me for fighting too, aren't you?" he demanded in a slight whine.

I swallowed before once more responding, "Yes."

His mouth fell open in shock and he stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief. After a minute or so he visibly brought himself together. "Look Pops," he tried to reason, "I know I deserve a-a spanking for attacking you, and from what I can guess, it's gonna be a pretty bad one, so don't you think that's enough?"

I considered his words and truly thought about changing my mind. I really did not want to spank Emmett twice because I knew the second spanking was going to hurt twice as bad. I was relieved that Emmett was accepting his punishment for the fighting, but I was upset that he did still not truly understand how serious his disobedience was to me.

"Emmett, I am disappointed," I said, and he looked at me with a hurt expression. "You claimed earlier to be upset by how much you have been disrespecting Esme and I, is that true?" I asked him.

"Yes sir," he responded immediately with a nod.

"Disrespect, that is what your disobedience and defiance has been to us. By repeatedly and blatantly disobeying our rules you have been disrespecting me and your mother, and that is something neither of us appreciate; and that is something neither of us will tolerate from here on out," I scolded. I noted as realization and acceptance entered my son's eyes, watching as his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I got it Pops, and I'm sorry," he mumbled to me, and I let out a sigh. He sounded quite distraught and near tears. I knew he had been holding in his pain as best as possible, but it was only a matter of time before he completely broke down.

"Good," I replied with a nod before taking a deep breath. "I am going to spank you for this tomorrow. In addition to the spanking, you are also grounded for a month, understood?"

He groaned at the grounding, throwing me a pleading look before finally nodding his head at me. "I understand," he said.

"Alright, now it is time to discuss the fight," I stated, and Emmett looked at me in guilt and trepidation. I felt my heart constrict at his pain but I forcefully pushed it away. Now was not the time to coddle the boy. I would have to be tough and firm with him so I could insure that this would be the last time we would ever have this discussion.

"I'm sor"—he tried to apologize, but I held up my hand to silence him.

"I do not want to hear it," I responded strictly. "I understand why you did it. You lost your temper. You lost control of yourself. It was a culmination of all the resentment and anger you had been feeling towards me since the day I grounded you."

Emmett nodded his head at me with a distressed look before bursting out, "You humiliated me Pops in front of all those people!"

"I sympathize with you son, but you brought that on yourself," was my answer, which caused him to glare at me with hurt shining clearly in his eyes. I felt his hurt, but paid it no mind.

"You openly defied me in the middle of that crowd Emmett. I ordered you quietly to come with me, but it was _you_ who decided to turn it into a spectacle. You _growled_ at me and bared your teeth in a crowd full of _humans_! Good God Emmett, you looked ready to fight me then and there! What was I supposed to do? I tried to reason with you, but you refused to listen to me, so I did what I had to. Do _not_ blame me for what happened there, my son," I chastised.

I watched as Emmett's anger began to leave him, but he still looked ready to argue so I added, "May I remind you Emmett that you were not supposed to be at this carnival in the first place?" At this, Emmett finally deflated once more and sighed.

"Look at me," I ordered, and he reluctantly lifted his head up. "You _cannot_ allow your emotions to get the better of you. You _cannot_ _ever_ allow yourself to lose control of yourself like this again, no matter the reason. You are old enough to have complete control of your actions. I know the vampire instincts can be hard to fight, but they are not impossible. In fact, controlling your emotions is easier than controlling your blood lust, and you seemed to do just fine with that when at the carnival," I lectured before pausing to allow him to respond.

"It wasn't that bad," he finally replied, and I knew immediately he was referring to blood lust when at the carnival. "I could feel the burn and the scents were mouth-watering, but I was so focused on having fun that I was able to push my thirst away."

I nodded my head, waiting to see what else he would say.

"I don't know what else to say," he told me. "I'd apologize, but I know you don't want to hear it. I just lost it, and I know I can't take that back."

"I want you to tell me that you understand what I am saying to you, that you understand that you _need _to learn to control your emotions. I want you to understand that this will_ never_ happen again" I told him, and he just nodded his head while replying, "Yeah Pops, I got it."

"Fighting in anger is forbidden in this family as I am sure you know," I lectured, alluding to the incident that took place last month between Edward and Rosalie. "Attacking any member of this family will _always_ end with me blistering your sorry butt, but attacking your mother or I will go doubly worse. You _do not_ challenge me Emmett Cullen! I do not like to use my authority as coven leader often, but on this matter my word is law. You will _never_ challenge my authority ever again son, and God help you if you ever even _think_ of laying a finger on your mother," I warned him in a steely tone.

"I won't, I promise!" he hastily replied with an earnest expression, and I nodded my head at him.

I then sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. I knew Emmett was sorry, so I did not feel the need to lengthen the lecture. I also knew he was becoming quite agitated since he knew we were nearing his punishment. Putting it off would only make things harder on both of us.

With that thought I finally began to steel myself for my son's impending spanking. It was going to be harsh and that ate at me, but I did not want to have a repeat of this lesson. My next thought was how to do it. I preferred to have the children over my knees as the closeness made things easier, but Emmett, nearly as tall as me was too big for that. I would have to have him bend over something and that bothered me, but there was nothing I could do about that.

"Alright Emmett," I stated while standing up, "I believe it is time to do this." Emmett froze, gripped the sides of his chair, and stared at me with wide, panicked eyes.

"Stand up," I ordered, but he did not budge. "Uh, Pops," he began to say before I cut him off.

"Now Emmett!" I yelled, and he jumped up as though scalded.

I briefly considered having him bend over my desk, but then thought the couch would be better in case he accidentally broke something. I grabbed Emmett's arm to insure he was not going to try to run, and dragged him over to the back of the couch. Turning him towards me, I put both arms on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you receiving this spanking Emmett Cullen?" I asked, and he bit his lip before answering in a soft, dejected voice. "F-for fighting with you and h-hurting you," he responded and I could see he was near tears.

I gave his shoulder a squeeze before saying, "Lower your pants and underwear and lean over the couch."

"Bare?" he groaned, and I nodded my head at him sternly. When he opened his mouth to protest I gave a low growl, which immediately caused him to comply. This spanking was causing me enough stress as it was without him fighting me on it.

When he was bent over the couch I moved to his left side and placed my left arm on his lower back to comfort, but also to hold him in place. I could feel him trembling slightly, so I took a deep breath, gritted my teeth, and brought my right hand crashing down on his backside.

_Swat!_

"Ah!" he yelped as he reared up on his toes.

**Emmett's POV:**

"Ah!" I yelped in surprise and pain. Shit, that hurt!

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

I gritted my teeth, determined to not make another sound. I would take this like a man.

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

A small hiss escaped my lips. Man oh man did that man have an arm! This was a lot worse than I thought it would be!

Swat after swat continued to rain down on my poor backside and my fingers dug into the couch as I tried to remain quiet. Shit, shit shit, he must not be holding anything back!

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

A whimper finally escaped my lips as the fire burned bright and hot. Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I stubbornly refused to let them fall.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Emmett Dale Cullen!" Pops suddenly stated, and a sob escaped me as the hurt tore through me.

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"You attacked me. You hurt me, not only physically but emotionally," he confessed, and the tears I had been keeping inside of me finally began to escape. My body shook with suppressed sobs.

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_

"OW!" I finally yelled out as the pain began to be too much. "Shit Pops, I'm sorry!"

_SWAT!_ "Watch your mouth Emmett," he warned.

"Jeez! Yes sir! Watch my mouth!" I hollered back at him.

The swats kept coming and my resolve to take this like a man finally crumbled when Pops said, "This will _never_ happen again Emmett Cullen! You need to learn to control your temper! Imagine if it had been your mother, brother, or Rosalie who you had attacked! What if you had hurt one of them?" he pressed, and that thought alone tore through me like a hot knife.

_Swat!_ "Ahh!" _Swat!_ "I'm so so"—_Swat! _"Ouch!" _Swat!_ "I'm so sorry Papa!" I sobbed out pitifully, feeling worse than I had felt in my entire life.

"Sorry does not always cut it young man!" he lectured, punctuating every word with a stinging swat.

"Ow, ow, oww!" I cried out in pain. "Please Papa, I'm sorry!"

Pops said nothing and aimed his swats at my sit spots which hurt like a bitch. "Ahh! Pops, please!" I yelled out. "Please stop!" I begged.

"Promise me," my father suddenly said. "Promise me that this will _never_ happen again!" he told me, and when I didn't immediately respond he gave me two swats that hurt more than all the others.

"OWWW!" I howled. "I promise Papa! I promise I'll never attack you or challenge you ever again!" I choked out before just sobbing uncontrollably.

I didn't notice when he stopped spanking, but I did notice when he suddenly increased the pressure on my lower back. "I hope you mean that Emmett," my father said sternly with an undercurrent of despair.

"Yes sir, yes sir!" I sobbed out, and that was when I heard a clinking sound and then a swish that caused me to freeze and my sobbing to cut off. No way. No way, no way, no _freaking_ way!

"Papa please," I begged pitifully, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't about to do what I thought he was. I could hear him taking several deep breaths.

"Emmett, son," he eventually said in a hoarse voice, "I want to make sure that this is the last time we have this discussion," he explained to me as though trying to justify to himself what he was about to do. "I am going to give you five licks with my belt as a warning, because if you ever challenge me _or_ your mother ever again I will give you the entire spanking with my belt," he threatened in a dangerous tone, and I began to sob once more.

"Please Papa, don't"—I managed to choke out before the first lick struck.

_Crack!_ "ARRGGHH!" I growled out, rearing up on my toes once more, barely refraining from ripping up the couch upholstery. Oh gods, the belt hurt worse than anything.

_Crack!_ "OWWW! Please Papa! I swear"— SHIT!

_Crack!_ "AHHHH! I swear I won't!" I cried out, choking on my own sobs. Please stop, please stop, please stop, I repeated over and over in my mind.

_Crack! Crack!_ The final two licks came down and all I could do was yell out in agony and sob. I felt as my pants were pulled back up and I yelled out again. My ass was on fire and I was sure that I would never sit again.

I dimly heard something land on the floor before finding myself lifted and wrapped in the arms of my father. I immediately wrapped my own arms around him, burying my head into his shoulder.

"There, there my big bear," he soothed in a broken tone as he rubbed my back, "all is forgiven."

I continued to sob and cling to him like an overgrown toddler, but I didn't care how ridiculous I looked or sounded. I just wanted—No, I _needed_ his comfort and forgiveness.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, trying to choke out an apology, but Pops just shushed me and continued to whisper comforting and loving words.

"It's alright bear," he said softly, "I love you and I forgive you, and everything is alright."

His forgiveness coursed through me like a healing balm, and I felt tension I didn't even realize I had begin to leave me.

"Shh, shh, you're forgiven Em, you're forgiven," he continued to repeat as though he knew the effect those words had on me.

"I love you so much big bear," he whispered to me, and I managed to choke out a tearful, "I love you too Papa."

Finally, I broke away, the beginnings of embarrassment beginning to well up inside of me. I had sworn that I was going to take that punishment like a man, but instead I had taken it like a sniveling child. What must he think of me?

"Stop that," my father chastised mildly, gripping the back of my neck so I would look at him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Emmett," he said in a reassuring voice.

I looked him in the eyes and saw only honest concern. He had no disappointment or even amusement in his eyes, and so I relaxed a bit, knowing that he wasn't looking down on me. "I bawled like an infant Pops," I mumbled in embarrassment.

"Emmett," Pops said with a sigh, "you are supposed to cry during a spanking."

"You're not disappointed then?" I asked hesitantly, a deep fear of mine revealing itself.

"Disa—Emmett, of course I'm not disappointed in you! Why would you ever think that?" he asked with a surprised look.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno," I responded.

"Emmett, son, talk to me," he urged in concern.

"I-I just don't want you to think I'm weak or anything," I confessed quietly, avoiding eye contact. "I mean, you're always so strong and tough. You haven't even shown pain over the bite I gave you, and here I am crying like some little kid over a spanking," I mumbled and I knew if I could blush my face would be as red as a tomato.

There were a few moments of unbearable silence before I chanced a look at my father. My eyes widened slightly when I noticed the sad, yet understanding look in his eyes.

"Oh Emmett," he sighed heavily before giving me a manly hug. When we pulled away he put his hands on both sides of my face and looked me straight in the eye. "Weak is not a word I would ever use to describe you, my son," he said with a loving smile. "I know you are strong, and I know you are tough," he told me as he let go. "Everybody cries during a spanking. They hurt both physically and emotionally and crying is just your way of letting go of the guilt and other negative emotions. I would be worried if you didn't."

I took in his words, starting to feel slightly better. "So does this mean you cried when your old man punished you?" I asked half teasing, half curious.

An unreadable look passed over his face before he rolled his eyes and smiled back at me. "Yes, I cried during my punishments as well."

"Okay Pops, if even _you_ cried during your punishments then it must be alright. You're the toughest guy I know," I praised, and Pops shook his head while chuckling softly. "I am flattered you think so highly of me Emmett."

"You still blistering my butt tomorrow Pops?" I suddenly asked, and he responded with a grim nod. I sighed before mustering up the courage to ask my next question. "Is it- is it going to be as bad as this one?"

"No, not at all," he replied as reassuringly as possible concerning the topic of conversation. I gave another sigh, but out of relief. I didn't think I could handle another spanking like this one ever again, let alone tomorrow.

Pops patted my shoulder in understanding.

"So I'm grounded for 3 weeks right?" I then asked, and he smirked at me.

"No, I could have sworn I said 5 weeks," he mused in mock thought.

"What? No, I'm pretty sure you said 4 weeks," I hastily added, and Pops raised an evil eyebrow at me before winking.

"Ugh, you're horrible," I said with a smile as I shoved him away playfully. He laughed out loud and I grinned, glad to know that everything was still cool between us.

We both then looked out the window as we heard our family coming out of the forest and towards the house.

Pops put an arm around me and walked me towards the door while saying, "You know Emmett, it would be wise if you did not go insulting the person in charge of your punishment until _after_ the punishment is doled out."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure Pops."

He just rolled his eyes before ordering me to my room with a smile. Evil, I say. That man is evil. And with that, I strolled to my room wondering if I would be able to convince Rose to find some ice to put on my throbbing ass.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I watched my son walk towards his bedroom before looking down the stairs as my family walked in. I felt bone tired, my arm was aching, and I needed a good hunt. Emmett's spanking had left me feeling completely raw.

What I really wanted was to seek my wife for comfort, but I could not do that as I still needed to speak with both Edward and Rosalie about their actions earlier today. There was no use putting it off. I took a deep breath, letting out all the leftover emotions from Emmett's spanking. I would have time to deal with them later.

"Edward and Rosalie," I called, "my office." I heard as they whispered frantically to each other, discussing whether or not they should do as I said. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"_Now!_" I yelled, and they practically flew up the stairs and into my office. I regretted my tone, but I had already used what patience I had on Emmett. As it was, my tone had the desired effect as I now had two repentant children standing before me.

I took a deep, calming breath before turning towards them.

"Sit down," I ordered more kindly as I pointed to the couch. They both quietly obeyed and then gave me wary looks.

I stared down at both of them, automatically blocking my thoughts to Edward as I normally did in situations like this.

"Did you know what Emmett was planning?" I asked, giving them both stern looks that promised nothing good if they lied to me.

"No way Dad, I had no idea," Edward answered as Rosalie said, "No, Emmett came up with that plan all on his own,"

I gave each one of them a piercing look before nodding, expression unchanged. Inwardly though, I was extremely relieved.

"So, when Emmett showed up what happened?" I then questioned, and they exchanged resigned looks.

"We tried to convince him to leave Dad, but he wouldn't listen," Rosalie responded.

"We really did," Edward added. "When he told us no there was nothing we could do without causing a scene."

I nodded my head once more in understanding, knowing that Emmett would have had no problem causing a scene with them since he had done so with me.

"We stuck with him to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid, or in case he lost control," Rosalie then told me.

"I understand," I finally said, smirking inwardly as they both visibly relaxed and gave relieved sighs.

"However," I added, noting they both tensed once more, "I would have preferred if one of you stayed with him while the other returned home to tell your mother."

They both exchanged looks once more before grimacing at me. I raised my eyebrow at them, and after another exchange of looks they nodded their head at me.

"You're right Dad," Edward said, while Rosalie nodded his head in agreement.

I was not fooled though. I knew what their problem was. It was some unwritten sibling code that you did not snitch on each other, so I knew they were only agreeing to pacify me.

"Yes, I am sure you do," I said sarcastically, letting them know they had not fooled me.

Rosalie just gave me a beautiful smile while Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

"Edward you are dismissed, I would like to speak privately with your sister," I stated, causing him to give Rosalie a look of concern. My kitten gave him an 'it is what it is' expression, to which he responded with an 'I'm sorry' expression. I bit back a proud smile at how caring these two could be with each other. Normally they fought like cats and dogs, and Emmett had more than once had to play peacemaker with them. Now, however, with Emmett in so much trouble, they had united as one. I wished they could always be like this. It would sure save Esme and I a lot of heart ache.

Edward finally stood up and walked out the door, leaving me with my little girl. She had her arms crossed and was wearing a haughty expression. I bit back an endearing smile as I knew this was her way of hiding how nervous she was.

"Rosalie, let's talk about what happened in the forest," I began, and she just stared back at me.

"I told you repeatedly to leave and you deliberately disobeyed me," I scolded sternly. "I have already had more than enough of that from Emmett, so I do not want to have to deal with it with you too. Care to explain what happened?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave Emmett," she confessed to me in a somewhat stubborn tone.

"I understand that sweetheart, I really do, but I told you I only wanted to speak with him and that we would be along shortly," I replied calmly.

She frowned, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm disappointed in you Rosalie because I know you know better than this," I chided, and she looked down guiltily. I nodded to myself as I knew I had gotten through to her. Rosalie was one tough girl, but a few words of disappointment from me and I could have my little kitten in tears.

"I'm sorry Daddy," she apologized to me tearfully, "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just so upset by the fight I didn't want to leave Emmett's sight. You saw how he was," she told me in distraught, and I finally dropped my stern expression.

I kneeled in front of Rose and pulled her close to me as she began to cry. I caressed her hair soothingly and whispered loving words as she let out all her pent up emotions. It had to have been very difficult for her to watch Emmett's fight with me, and then to see how disoriented and distraught he was afterwards. It would only be natural that she would not have wanted to leave his sight.

"Alright kitten, I understand," I told her. "It's alright now."

She brought herself back under control and I gently pulled her away so I could wipe at her stray tears.

She gave me a sheepish smile, mumbling out an apology.

I barely resisted rolling my eyes. "You do not have to apologize, my dear," I responded, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

She smiled softly, looking away in embarrassment. That was when she froze. She stared at something on the floor in wide-eyed disbelief, and I inwardly groaned as I realized she must have spotted my belt. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the explosion.

"Dad you didn't," Rosalie stated, looking over at me in horror as I rocked back onto my heels.

"Rosalie, sweetheart," I started to say but she cut me off with a hiss. I immediately jumped to my feet and she followed suit, giving me a fierce glare.

"I thought you—why did you—how could you use that _thing_ on him?" she roared angrily, roughly shoving me away when I tried to get near her. Anger coursed through me at the action and I mentally counted to ten to calm myself down. I listened around the house and knew from the sudden stillness that we now had everyone's attention. I resisted the urge to groan. This was not how I had wanted Esme to find out about me using the belt on Emmett.

"Rosalie, you need to calm down," I told her in a stern tone, but this only made her more outraged. She bared her teeth and let out a snarl and I barely restrained giving her a snarl of my own. She had just crossed a line. No way was I going to stand for another one of my children challenging me like this, especially not after the day I had just had.

I gave her a dangerous glare and noted with satisfaction that her angry look faltered. "_Rosalie Lillian Cullen_!" I roared and she flinched. "You have just run out of luck, so I am warning you now young lady to _think_ before you speak or do anything else you will regret. I already told you that I have had _enough_ with defiance for today, so you had best not test me anymore than you already have, little girl," I threatened.

The door suddenly burst open and I turned to see that it was Emmett. He began to walk in hesitatingly, but I held up a hand to stop him in place.

"Get out Emmett," I ordered. I was not in the mood for a protective mate, so he had best do as I say.

"Can I say just one thing to Rose, Pops, please?" he begged, and my glare softened slightly as I gave a curt nod. He had better not say anything stupid.

He turned to his mate and spoke in a soft, yet determined tone. "Rosie, just drop it. You're blowing this way out of proportion. I'm _fine_." He stared at Rosalie with an earnest and pleading look, and right when I was thinking it would do no good, she gave him a stiff nod.

Emmett turned his pleading expression on me next, and I knew he was saying, 'go easy on her'. I tilted my head to the side, basically telling him that I would think about it. He gave me a nod before walking out.

I turned my steely gaze back towards my impertinent child, but she was now glaring at the floor.

"Are you ready to discuss things calmly now, Rosalie?" I asked, and she gave me a quiet hiss before turning her face away. I guess that means no, so time to do things the hard way.

"Very well," I said, finally fed up. "I will do the talking, and you will do the listening," I stated, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her over my knees.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling to get off my lap. I put one leg over hers and grabbed both her wrists with my left hand. I then landed six swats causing her to cry out in pain, "Oww, stop!"

When I did not respond she let out a frustrated growl before tearfully beginning to plead with me. "Please Daddy, please let me go, I'm sorry!"

"No," was my only response, which caused her to struggle even more and begin to cry. I allowed her to struggle, knowing she would eventually give in. When she finally went limp and just sobbed, I began to rub her hands soothingly.

"Rosalie, are you with me kitten?" I asked in a stern yet soft tone, and she responded with a tearful, "Yes Daddy." Rosalie had once had a flashback when I was punishing her, and since then I would always ask her this same question to reassure myself that she was in the here and now.

"Are you ready to discuss things calmly now?" I asked once more, and she responded, "Yes sir." I lifted her up and sat her in my lap.

"Let me have it," I ordered her in a tired tone, and she shook her head at me.

"No," I rebuked sternly, tilting her head up. "You made quite a scene just now, and I want to hear what you wanted to say. Now speak, or you can go back over my lap, and this time it won't be so comfortable.

She gave a soft groan before speaking. "Why did you spank him with a belt?" she questioned, and I could see the accusation in her eyes. "You didn't have to—I mean, he was already sorry for attacking you. How could you?" she asked angrily. I resisted the urge to sigh. My decision to use the belt on Emmett was already tearing me apart, even though I felt it had the desired effect. I forcefully pushed those thoughts away. I could not show any doubt with Rosalie or she would take it the wrong way.

"Rosalie, I want you to listen very carefully. First off, I only gave Emmett five licks. I did it as a warning so he would know what would happen if he ever attacked me again," I explained, and I saw as some of the anger began to leave her.

"Secondly," I continued, "he more than deserved it. No, you cannot argue that he did not," I admonished as she looked ready to argue. "He not only attacked me, but he challenged my authority, and over something as ridiculous as not being allowed to attend the carnival. I could not take the risk that he would do so again over some other trivial matter, so I made his punishment one that he would be sure to never forget."

I watched as she mulled over my words with a frown on her face. "I still don't like it," was her response, and I just raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Thirdly, my dear," I added, "it is not up to you to decide what punishment is just enough for your mate. I appreciate how protective you are of him, but I promise you he is in no danger from me."

Rosalie frowned unhappily before stating, "I didn't mean to imply that he was."

"It sure seemed like it," I replied, allowing some of the hurt I had felt to show.

"Dad," she said with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I know you would _never_ abuse any of us. I know that because of what your father did to you—I mean, I know you would never treat us like he treated you. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I just can't stand seeing Emmett in pain, and when I saw your belt I lost it. You've never used it on either Edward or I, _and_ this was his first spanking," she explained to me.

"I understand your concern, and I truly appreciate your trust in me kitten, but I do _not_ appreciate how you treated me," I lectured her sternly. "I just got through dealing with your mate for having defied and disrespected me, and here you go doing the same, after not even ten minutes ago I scolded you for the same things."

"I'm sorry," she said, but I ignored it.

"Not only did you growl at me, but you shoved me away. What were you going to do if Emmett had not interfered Rosalie?" I asked, pulling her chin towards me as she tried to look away.

"I don't know Dad, but I'm sorry," she told me despairingly, tears beginning to fall once more.

"Tears are not going to cut it, young lady," I scolded, knowing the tears were half guilt and half a way to get me to go easy on her.

"Are you going to spank me?" she asked, and I nodded my head before lifting her up and once more placing her over my lap. I did not want to do this, but I had to do something. Rosalie could not be allowed to treat me like that every time she felt I was being unfair to Emmett.

"Why are you receiving this spanking Rosalie Cullen?" I asked, not believing that I was once again in this position and for the same reason. How I wish this day could already be over.

"B-because I was disrespectful with you, Dad," she admitted to me tearfully and I patted her back softly.

"Yes," I answered before taking a deep breath and beginning. I did not feel a full spanking was warranted, so I quickly doled out twenty painful swats to my daughter's sit-spots. It was over in less than a minute, but my daughter was still howling in pain at the end of it. I knew how sensitive those sit-spots were, and I made sure that she would feel this spanking anytime she sat down for at least a fortnight. Enough time to remind her to mind her manners and temper.

"Owww, Daddy! I-I'm sorry!" she cried as I cradled her in my lap. I closed my eyes as her pain-filled cries ripped me to shreds. I could not understand it, but it was always more painful for me when punishing my little girl than when punishing the boys.

I rubbed soothing circles on her back as I hummed my lullaby to her. My lullaby always worked wonders with her, quickly bringing her out of the despair and guilt she had been feeling. Once her hiccoughs had gone and she was no longer sniffling I gently pulled her away, tucking her loose strands of hair behind her ears before wiping away the remnants of tears.

"There now," I said when she opened her eyes to look at me, "you are as beautiful as ever, kitten." She gave a small laugh before slowly getting off my lap. When we were both standing she gave me a big hug. "I love you Daddy," she whispered into my chest.

My heart soared at her words, especially since I was feeling so undeserving. "I love you too Rosalie," I whispered into her hair, and her hug tightened before she let me go.

"Lesson learned?" I asked when she pulled away.

"Yes sir," she replied with a mock salute and cheeky grin.

"Funny," I drily remarked. "Now off to your room. I am sure there is someone anxiously awaiting your return."

She smiled before running out of my room.

**A/N:** Just want to note that I know a belt would never actually hurt a vampire, but I'm taking creative license, so no bugging me about a technicality like that.

Technicality aside, what'd you think? Intense, huh? Really really looking forward to reading your REVIEWS on this chapter, so please don't disappoint!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**A/N:** So, second to last chapter! Title pretty much sums this chapter up. Also, many thanks as always to all my faithful reviewers!

**Chapter 7: I Join a Spanking Support Group**

**Emmett's POV:**

I stood in the middle of my bedroom, covering my ears to try and block the cries of my beautiful Rosalie. Thankfully her spanking was a short one, but from the way she was hollering, I had to bet that Pops sure made it count.

Thank God, I thought in relief when Rosalie finished crying. It was heart-wrenching hearing her tears and knowing there was nothing I could do about it; and knowing that she was in this position for trying to protect me. I wanted to be upset with Pops, but I knew Rosalie had brought this on herself. I couldn't believe she went toe to toe with Pops for me. I was really touched, although I wished she hadn't done that.

I looked over at my door when it opened and was surprised to see Edward. _What's up?_ I thought to him.

"Just checking to see that you're still alive," he quipped with a crooked smile, and I smiled at him. _I'm alright._

Edward just raised an eyebrow, and I muffled a laugh. His expression looked just like Pops. Edward gave a smug smile at my thoughts before going over to sit on my bed.

I gave him a curious stare, but before he could respond my bedroom door opened once more and Rosalie walked in. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and she gave me an embarrassed smile before I wrapped my arms around her. When we broke apart she looked over at Edward, unsurprised to see him there, and she gave him a smile. "Tradition in the making, I see," she said, and he laughed.

"Yeah, looks like it," he responded.

"What tradition?" I asked dumbly.

"Cheering each other up after feeling Dad's wrath," Edward explained, and I grinned in understanding.

"So, this is like a spanking support group?" I joked, and Rosalie snorted while Edward nodded his head at me.

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something when we were once more interrupted by my bedroom door opening. Mom stuck her head in, giving us all loving smiles only a mom could pull off. She then walked over to and pulled both me and Rosalie in for a hug.

"Edward, get over here," I ordered, when he just smirked at us. I pulled him over and Mom managed to wrap her arms around him as well.

"I love you all so much, you know that right?" she asked after pulling away.

"We know that Mama," I replied with a boyish grin, Edward and Rosalie echoing my words.

"Good," she said with tears in her eyes. "I am taking your father hunting, so I am asking that you three _please_ behave yourselves," she half asked, half begged. "Your father has reached his limit, so he will be neither patient nor understanding if any of you push him," she advised seriously.

"We understand Mom," Edward replied as I said, "We got it Mom," and Rosalie replied, "We'll be good Mom, we promise."

Mom responded grateful looks before walking out the door. We listened as she and Pops left before turning back towards one another.

Rose and I looked at each other, both asking, "Are you alright?" at the same time.

I gave a booming laugh before nodding my head. "Yeah Rose, I'm good," I told her, but the concern never left her face. Even Eddie was giving me a look of concern.

"Honest guys, I'm alright," I urged, and I wasn't lying. Although I would never admit this out loud, Pop's whooping had been pretty cathartic for me. I still felt a bit of guilt over fighting with him, but nothing like the crashing waves that I had been feeling earlier.

I was now starting to feel more guilt over how I'd been acting these past couple weeks, or even months. I had been pretty disrespectful with both Pops and Mom, and I'd acted like a right two-year old throwing a temper tantrum in regards to the carnival. I felt ashamed and embarrassed over how I'd been acting, but I knew that after tomorrow's ass whipping, even though I was dreading it, I wouldn't feel as bad.

"You're getting a second spanking?" Edward asked with a shocked expression. I shot him a minor glare, knowing he had been listening to my thoughts.

"_What?_" Rosalie screeched, mirroring Edward's expression.

"Uh, yeah," I murmured with some embarrassment, scuffing my shoe on the floor. "It's no big deal though," I added bravely.

"For what?" Rose asked, grabbing onto my arm. I stared at her and was shocked to see how outraged she was.

"Relax Rosie," I said soothingly, taking her hand in mine. She looked ready to go lay into Pops again, and I didn't want her getting in anymore trouble over me. "It's for sneaking out to go to the carnival, and over how disrespectful I've been to him and Mom," I explained with a sheepish expression.

Rose hissed before pacing the room, grumbling to herself so quietly even I couldn't hear what she was saying.

I looked over at Edward when I heard a low growl escape his lips. "Watch it Rosalie. You can't exactly say he didn't bring this on himself. Besides, do you know what Dad would do to you if you confronted him again, especially after that little episode you guys just had?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Rosalie growled at him while yelling, "Stay out of my head you pompous jerk!"

"Not cool Edward," I hissed, giving him a glare. He just shrugged his shoulders while continuing to glare at Rosalie.

"Come on guys, just chill," I said, laying an arm on Rose's shoulder. "I thought you guys were here to cheer me up," I added with a small smile. I watched as their postures both relaxed and they turned towards me.

"Rosalie, babe," I explained softly, "I can't say I'm looking forward to tomorrow, but I also can't say I don't deserve it. I mean, you've seen how I've been acting. I've been a real jerk."

She looked back at me and seeing how sincere I was, she finally gave a sad sigh. I could see tears in her eyes, but I knew that with Edward in the room she wouldn't let them fall. She was just stubborn like that. I mean it wasn't like he couldn't read her mind or smell the tears, I thought with an internal laugh.

"I can't help getting mad Emmett. I feel like Dad's being way too hard on you. I mean first he uses his _belt_ on you, which he's never even threatened us with, and _now_ he's spanking you two days in a row, which he's _also_ never done to Edward or I!" she yelled in frustration. "I'm just worried about you," she admitted quietly.

"Rosalie," Edward sighed softly, "you said so yourself that you know Dad would never hurt any of us, so stop worrying so much. Yeah, his punishment is worse than anything we've received, but we've also never done anything as bad as him. No offense bro," he said to me with a somewhat disgusted expression, "but you totally lost your mind today. First by totally defying Dad's orders, and then by attacking him!" he said, shaking his head.

I winced before smiling weakly. "Yeah, I kind of went a little overboard."

I turned towards my Rose who had a pensive expression on her face as she took in what Edward said.

"Rose," Edward pressed, "you knew Dad was going to tan his hide real good for having fought with him, right?"

"Yes," she admitted with a slow nod.

"Alright, now fighting aside," he then asked, "what did you think Dad was going to do to Emmett when he found out Emmett had snuck out of the house?"

Rosalie sighed, nodding her head in understanding and defeat. "I figured that Dad would blister his idiotic butt," she said, throwing me an exasperated smile.

I gave her a boyish grin, glad to know she wasn't going to hunt down Pops and land herself in a world of hurt. _Good job convincing her Eddie_, I thought to my brother, and he responded with a shrug and a roll of his eyes.

"Don't call me Eddie," he snapped good naturedly.

I snickered before falling silent at the concerned expression on my wife's face. What now?

"How bad was it?" she asked, and Edward suddenly turned a concerned yet curious face towards me as well. "I mean the belt," she added, "how bad was it?"

I winced, the memory coming back to me as fresh as ever. It didn't help that my poor backside still felt like a fire was lit on it. "It was horrible," I admitted with a shudder, somewhat amused at the horrified expressions on their face. I would have been even more amused if I had been exaggerating, but it really had been horrible.

"I thought Pop's hand hurt like hell, but his belt," I remembered with a shake of my head, "it has this horrible sting to it that just catches you off guard. The pain just builds and then it lingers. I can still feel where each one of those licks landed."

"Wow," Edward mumbled. "I'm really sorry Emmett," he said with a sympathetic grip of my shoulder. Rosalie just gave my hand a strong squeeze while staring up at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah," I replied with a weak smile. "Take it from me, don't ever even _think_ of attacking Pops, because not only will he win, but he'll take a strip of your hide as a prize."

Both Edward and Rosalie nodded their heads seriously, and I hoped they took my words to heart. Pops sure knew how to make a guy sorry. Speaking of which—"Hey, where in the hell did Pops learn to fight?" I burst out, finally beginning to feel shocked and embarrassed at how easily my ass had been handed to me.

Rosalie snorted at my outburst while Edward burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Edward remarked with an understanding yet amused look. "The first time I saw Dad fight I was beyond shocked. I mean, he hates violence, so when or why would he ever learn to fight?"

"Exactly," I agreed, glad that I wasn't the only one to feel this way. "So, do you know the answer to my question?" I asked them.

"I'm pretty sure he learned during the time he stayed with the Volturi," Rosalie mused with a thoughtful expression.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I knew who the Volturi were, but I never knew that Pops had lived with them. Pops had told me about them and about the one law we can't break, but he had never even hinted that he knew them personally.

As I pondered this new tidbit of information I came to the realization that I knew very little of Pop's past prior to him finding Edward. I did know that he was turned around the mid 1640s in England, and that he had been turned by a vampire he had been hunting, but other than that I knew next to nothing. My thoughts immediately flashed to the scars on my father's back, and I once more wondered what could have caused them. Curiosity was burning away at me, so I decided that I would ask Pops tomorrow.

"Don't ask him," Edward suddenly said in an uneasy tone, and I looked at him in surprise. His face was serious, and I could see sadness in his eyes. _Why not?_

"Ask who what?" Rose questioned, looking between Edward and I.

Edward looked at Rose and bit his lip. It looked like he was arguing over whether or not to answer her. _Well if you're not going to answer her, then I will Edward_, I thought to him, and he just gave a sad sigh.

"Emmett saw scars on Dad's back today," he spoke in a slow voice, as though every word pained him, "and he was going to ask him how he got them." He gave Rosalie a pointed look, and her eyes widened. Her expression showed a myriad of emotions, such as shock, horror, and then anger.

"That horrid, evil man!" she shrieked. "I hope he's rotting in the deepest pits of hell for what he did!" Her fists were balled up, and she was trembling with rage, tears glistening in her eyes. Edward just watched her with a mournful expression while I grew more and more concerned and confused.

_Who is she talking about Edward?_ I asked, but I was ignored as Rosalie started to rage again.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she asked Edward in a furious tone.

"Yes," he responded hoarsely. "It means the scars had to be really, _really_ bad to have not been healed by the transformation."

"Wait a second guys, hold up now!" I interjected, causing them to both look at me in surprise. "Are you saying that those scars were inflicted on Pops by someone?" I asked in shock.

"Yes," Edward replied in an stiff tone.

I was about to ask who, but Rosalie beat me to it. "His _father_," she spat, "his god-forsaken, psychopathic, piece of filth _father_ gave him those scars!"

I sucked in a breath, caught completely off guard. What? I thought in mind numbing shock. That can't be! No father would ever be that cruel to their own son, especially a son like Carlisle! I thought back to the scars, and I suddenly felt sick. Now that I had this little tidbit of information, I could clearly see that the scars had been caused by a whip. I couldn't believe how I had missed it before.

"That's—he—oh god," I stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. "How—no, _why_ would his _father_ do that to him?" I finally managed to choke out. Shock and horror flooded through me. I mean, Carlisle was the nicest guy I'd ever met. What in the world could he have possibly done to have been beaten so horribly by his own dad?

"I don't really know," Rosalie answered in a soft tone, although I could still see a fire in her eyes. "He told me it was because he didn't live up to his father's expectations, but that can't be all. I've been curious, but I've never had the courage to ask him and he's never brought it up since the first time he told me. I had no idea he actually had _scars_," she ground out through gritted teeth.

I looked over at Edward, and I knew that he had to know more than Rosalie. He'd lived alone with Carlisle for several years, _and_ he had direct access to his thoughts. Out of everyone in this household, he probably knew more about Pop's past than anyone, probably even more than Mom.

Edward sighed, giving a slight nod in answer to my thoughts. "I do know more, but I'm almost certain Mom knows more than me. I know she found out about Dad's scars and dragged the truth out of him, but I don't know what all he told her."

Rose and I both stared at him. "What do you know?" I questioned.

He gave each of us an uneasy, somewhat guilty look. "Look guys, I'm not sure I should say anything because I came upon this information by accident."

"What information?" Rosalie pressed.

Edward bit his lip.

"Come on Edward, tell us!" I urged, and he finally gave a sigh.

"I witnessed a memory," he began slowly. "Dad had just finished, uh, punishing me, and it was the first time, and well, he was feeling really messed up about it," he explained. I knew that by punished he meant spanked.

"Wait, is this the same incident where you pissed Dad off so much he punched a hole in the wall?" Rosalie asked curiously, and my eyes widened in shock. Pops? Punch a hole in the wall? No freaking way! _What did you do bro_? I asked in wonder, but he ignored me.

"Yes," Edward responded to Rose's question with a somewhat embarrassed look. "Well, anyway, this memory was of when Dad was fourteen. He and his father were in a town on business. There was a supposed witch, and they were there to basically try and execute her," he said with a grimace. "The thing is, this witch was just a little girl no older than twelve," he told, and Rose and I both gasped.

"She was just a child!" Rosalie burst out, and I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"What happened Edward?" I asked, knowing this story would not have a happy ending.

"Dad snuck out that night to go talk to her. Found out her name was Ariana, and that she was accused of being a witch because her entire family had died of some sickness and she was the sole survivor. They blamed her for the deaths. Also, her having two different colored eyes didn't help," he added drily.

"That's ridiculous!" I roared, finding it hard to believe that people would sentence a child to death just because they were different.

Edward nodded his head before continuing. "Dad thought so too. He knew she was innocent, so he promised he would talk to his father the next day and free her." He paused, and my heart sunk knowing that it didn't work.

"Dad pleaded her case with his father the next morning, but he wouldn't listen," Edward said angrily. "He yelled at Dad for not staying away from her and accused him of getting hoodwinked by her witchcraft. He-he then proceeded to _beat_ Dad with a strap until he was bleeding," he ground out in a seething tone.

I growled, wishing I could have a word or two with Pop's old man. Judging by the look on Rose and Edward's faces, they wanted to give that old bastard a piece of their minds as well.

"So Ariana died," I finally choked out sadly.

Edward nodded with sad eyes. "She did, but Dad put up a hell of a fight," he said with a sad yet proud smile.

"What did he do?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"During the trial he stood up and defended her to everyone, even after the beating his dad had just given him. He told them all that Ariana was innocent, but they didn't believe him. Dad's father was so furious he had Dad dragged out of the courtroom. After the trial, Dad then planned to sneak out and rescue her, but his father kept an eye on him until the execution. Then, as they were preparing to burn her, Dad once more pleaded her case to the entire crowd, telling them that his father was wrong."

I stared in shock at Edward, feeling somewhat awed and proud of everything Pops had done. It had to have taken a lot of guts to stand up to his father like that, but he did it, even knowing that it would almost certainly not end well.

"It didn't end well," Edward agreed with a grimace. "I don't know the details, but I did hear Dad acknowledge that his punishment for his defiance was one of the worst he'd ever gotten, and that most his scars came from that one punishment."

Rosalie hissed in anger, as I spat out insults and curses upon Pop's father. I'd love to rip that man apart for all the hurt he'd caused my dad.

We sat in silence, all contemplating the memory Edward had just shared with us. I couldn't understand how Pops had turned out so well after having been raised by such a vile monster. Whatever the reason, I was forever thankful that he turned out so good, patient, and understanding. He certainly needed all those traits to put up with me, I thought with a wry smile.

The more I thought of how good Pops was to me, the more disappointed I became in myself. I've been such a selfish jerk, I thought angrily. Look at the life Pops led, and here I am throwing fits over a stupid grounding. He must think I'm so pathetic and childish. I'm nineteen and I get in trouble for breaking things, but Pops was fourteen and he was getting in trouble for trying to save an innocent girl's life! How can I measure up? How can I ever be like him?

I heard a deep sigh and looked up to see Edward looking at me with a sad expression. "Sorry for reading your thoughts brother, but you should talk to Dad about what you're thinking. Trust me when I say he doesn't and would never look down on you. Just talk to him," he advised gently, and I swallowed before giving a curt nod.

Rosalie gave me a loving smile before wrapping her arms around me. I hugged back, inhaling her unique and intoxicating scent.

"Are you sure you're alright Emmett?" she asked in concern, looking up at me with her topaz eyes.

"Yeah babe, I'm alright. Not perfect, but I'll get there. You know me," I told her with a dashing smile, "I always bounce back real quick." She laughed softly before I brought her in for a passionate kiss, which she returned just as enthusiastically.

"So," Edward interjected with a smirk on his face, "judging by how bad you said your spanking was, I'm guessing for such a big, tough guy, the spanking wasn't as mild as you expected it to be."

I stifled a groan as Rosalie added with a teasing grin, "Still think Edward and I were exaggerating, honey?"

"You guys suck," I grumbled in embarrassment.

"Now do you realize how stupid you sounded when you told us you had actually asked Dad to spank you?" Rosalie asked with a knowing grin as Edward chuckled softly.

"Aww man, you guys are never going to let me forget that, are you?" I asked with a slight whine.

"What would give you that idea?" Edward responded as Rosalie replied, "Of course not darling, I would never do that." I stared at their cheshire grins and gave a groan.

"Thanks guys," I replied sarcastically, "I'm so glad I can count on you to be understanding."

They both laughed as Rosalie wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a wary look as I noticed the mischievous look in her eyes.

"So," she asked sweetly, "did Daddy make my big, strong man cry?"

"Rose!" I yelled as Edward burst into laughter. "He sure did," he managed to choke out, no doubt seeing it in my mind.

"Did he make you go bare too?" Edward then asked, and I gave an exasperated sigh as I watched both him and Rose burst into laughter once more.

"I really hate you guys right now," I pouted with crossed arms.

"Aww Emmy," Rose cooed, "do you want me to make it all better?"

"Yes," I mumbled and she walked over to me and started pulling me towards the bed. I smiled at her before laughing as I noticed the sudden disgusted look on Edward's face.

"Alright, I'll take this as my cue to go," he muttered before quickly running out of the room.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I heard as my daughter walked down the hallway and into her bedroom before sinking into my couch. I glanced once at my belt on the floor before burying my head in my hands. I knew it was impossible, but I felt completely exhausted. My arm continued to twinge painfully, and I gently massaged around the bite, hoping to relieve some of the burn. It helped slightly.

The events of the day kept playing over and over in my head. Emmett's spanking flashed through the most and I grimaced as I remembered his cries and the sound of my belt hitting his flesh. Memories of my childhood started to come forth, but I forcefully held them at bay. I was in enough distress as it was.

I had not planned on using my belt. In fact, I swore to myself the first time I spanked Edward that I would never use an instrument on my children. I gave a shaky sigh as Emmett's punishment flashed through my head once more.

I _had_ to make my point though, I argued with myself. I _had_ to make a strong enough impression on the boy so that he would _never_ challenge me again. I knew Emmett was stubborn, and I knew that he would bounce back from a spanking more quickly than Edward or Rosalie. He was resilient, and I knew that it would take something drastic to make my point. My bear was tough, and I realized that a regular spanking would make him think twice, but that was not enough for me. I wanted to make sure this thought would never even enter his mind again, so I had made the last minute decision to give him a taste of what would happen should he ever challenge me again. What had happened today with Emmett had scared me. He had lost control, and the thought of him doing so around someone other than me was horrifying.

The thought of using my belt on the boy sickened me, even though I had only given him five licks. I prayed to God that this lesson was learned because I would _hate_ to have to go through with my threat. I was a man of my word though, and if I warned Emmett that I would take a belt to him, then I would, no matter how much I might detest myself for having to do so.

I certainly detested myself right now. I remembered the fear in Emmett's voice when he had found out what I was going to do. It had shaken me to the core, but I knew I could not change my mind. This lesson had to be learned the first time.

Guilt raged through me. The sound of the belt hitting my son, and his howls echoed in my mind. They triggered memories of my childhood I would rather forget, and I once more found myself feeling that I was just like my father. Did I make the right decision or did I take it too far?

I suddenly jumped, giving a startled hiss as I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I immediately felt embarrassed and angry with myself when I saw the shocked look my wife was giving me.

"Esme, please forgive me," I quickly apologized, and her shocked expression turned into a concerned, yet loving one.

"Carlisle, darling, it is fine," she answered as she held out her hand to me. "Come," she ordered, "let us give the children some time to themselves. You need to hunt and I think we both need to talk."

I blinked owlishly before slowly nodding my head and taking her hand. She quickly led me from the house and into the forest.

I found myself relaxing as I inhaled deeply and allowed my instincts to take control of me. I was extremely thirsty, even though I had hunted recently. The stress of the day had taken its toll on me. I gave a sigh of relief as all thoughts of the day were pushed away as my vampire nature took over. I quickly zeroed in on a herd of deer, but I ignored them. I needed something with a little more substance. I smiled when I finally caught the scent of a bobcat. I quickly took it down and drained it, stashing its body under debris.

Sniffing around, I smiled once more when I caught the scent of a bear. I found the bear bounding through the forest, making no attempt to be quiet, and I was strongly reminded of Emmett. My burly boy Emmett who I had reduced to tears, who I had taken my belt to. With these cheerful thoughts I quickly ran away, not wanting to be further reminded of my son at this moment. I stopped after a few minutes and found myself under a large oak tree in the middle of a field of flowers.

"Carlisle," a voice called, causing me to quickly whirl around. I saw my wife giving me a concerned look as she took slow, cautious steps toward me.

"Carlisle, what happened?" she asked, and I just shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't quite sure what happened, so how could I explain?

She gave me a dubious look before taking my hand and pulling me down to the ground so that we were both sitting across from each other. "Tell me what happened after I left you and Emmett?" she demanded in a soft yet firm tone. I gave a sigh before explaining everything that happened, including my last minute decision to use my belt on him.

Esme studied me closely throughout my explanation, her eyes never leaving mine. I waited for her expression to turn angry or disgusted, but there was never any judgment on her face. I unconsciously found myself relaxing, and when I finished speaking I leaned back onto my hands, waiting to see what she had to say.

"Carlisle," she finally began, "you need to stop judging yourself so harshly."

I stared back at her with raised eyebrows and she gave me a somewhat exasperated smile. "You have not said anything, but your body language and tone tell me tons. You are beating yourself up over Emmett's punishment when you should not be. You have done nothing wrong," she informed me in a firm tone.

I leaned forward and rested my arms on my knees. "I keep hearing his screams and the crack of the belt," I confessed to her in a hoarse tone. She leaned forward, taking my hands in hers. I took a shaky breath before continuing. "I hear those sounds and I remember my father and how he… I remember the fear I used to feel towards him, and I worry…" I trailed off.

"You worry you are like your father," Esme finished, her voice full of understanding. I looked my wife in the eyes and gave a curt nod. Yes, that was my fear, my ever present fear. I have been a father for nearly two decades now and that was still my biggest fear.

"Darling, listen to me," my wife ordered, gently caressing my cheek. "I did not know your father, but from what you have told me I feel one hundred percent positive when I tell you that you are _nothing_ like him. The fact that you feel so horrible over Emmett's punishment should be enough proof for you. You gave our son only five swats and you are tearing yourself apart in guilt when your father gave you much more and never felt remorse," she told me.

I took in her words and began to feel as though a pressure on my chest was loosening. She's right, I told myself. I am _not_ my father and I never will be. He never felt guilt or remorse over my punishments, or if he did he never let me know. I on the other hand have felt pained every time I have had to even swat one of my unruly children.

I let out a sigh of relief as I brought up one of my wife's hand and kissed it in thanks. "You are a godsend Esme," I told her graciously. "I do not know what I would do without you,"

She gave a small laugh before rolling her eyes.

"I am sorry I did not tell you what I was going to do," I suddenly said. "It was, I just" I started to explain but she just held a finger to my lips.

"Stop Carlisle," she ordered. "I understand. I cannot say I am too thrilled with the idea, but I will not deny Emmett had it coming. I am positive our dear son will _not_ be breaking this rule anytime soon."

"Anytime ever," I added drily. "I warned him that if he ever challenged me again I would deliver his entire spanking with my belt, and I do _not_ want to go through with that threat," I informed her with a frown.

She frowned in return as she nodded her head in agreement. "Let us hope it never comes to that," she murmured.

I gave another sigh before deciding to inform my wife of one other tidbit. "I am spanking Emmett again tomorrow."

"What?" she gasped in astonishment. "Surely today's," she began but I just shook my head at her.

"Today's punishment was for attacking me. Tomorrow's will be for breaking his grounding, and for the disrespect he has shown you and I," I explained. She opened her mouth, but before she said anything I added, "Before you argue, just know that I was already planning on spanking him even before the fight happened."

Esme closed her mouth with an unhappy frown, and I waited in trepidation as she mulled over what I have said. Nothing she said would change my mind, but I would be a much happier man if she did not fight me on this. Finally, when I could no longer take the silence she gave an unhappy sigh.

"Very well Carlisle," she said, "but from now on you and I will decide on our children's punishments _together_ anytime a spanking will be involved. I do not appreciate finding out after the fact."

I quickly nodded, relieved that she has given in.

"I mean it Carlisle," she told me as she placed her hand on either side of my head. "We are a couple, my dear, which means you are not the only one who makes decisions in this household. I know you do not mean it," she said, placing a finger on my lips as I opened my mouth to say something, "but you have a habit of keeping things to yourself and making decisions when I am not around. I am parent to our children as well so you had best start consulting with me mister or I will make life very miserable for you, understand?" she finished with a threatening look.

I stared at her in awe before rapidly nodding my head up and down. "Yes dear, of course. I am deeply sorry if I have made you feel as though you were not an equal to me, that was not my intention at all," I quickly spoke to her in a contrite voice.

She looked me up and down before she nodded her head and gave me a sweet smile.

I gave a huge sigh of relief, glad to know she was no longer upset with me. "You know, you are very sexy when you are angry," I told her.

Esme smirked and eyed me closely before running a soothing hand through my hair. I leaned into the gesture, as I hungrily sought her comfort.

"Come here Carlisle," she ordered gently, as she tugged me towards her until I lay down with my head on her chest. I wrapped an arm around her as she wrapped one around me. I sighed in contentment as she continually ran her hands through my hair and hummed a lovely tune. We laid there until the sun began to peak over the horizon.

"You have work today darling, and you need to finish hunting," Esme suddenly said as she broke the quiet respite. I groaned and began to life myself up.

"Besides," she suddenly added with a mischievous grin, "what will the children be thinking we've been doing?" I gave a small laugh before pulling my wife over for a loving kiss.

"I love you more than you could ever know," I whispered to her.

"I love _you_ more than you could ever know," she responded playfully. We exchanged another long kiss and she pushed me away slightly when we broke apart. "Go hunt. I am going to head home to check if the house is still standing."

I laughed, stole one more kiss and then took off.

**A/N:** So, what'd you think of the sibling bonding session or the chat between our two favorite vampire parents? Let me know by REVIEWING!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight

**Warning:** This story contains disciplinary _**spanking**_ of a teenage vampire. If you do not like this, then **DON'T**bother _reading_ or _flaming_ me.

_Thoughts spoken to or head by Edward will be italicized._

**A/N:** WELCOME to the LAST chapter of Fathers and Sons: Emmett! You guys have all been AWESOME readers and reviewers, so I'm saying a big THANK YOU! You all are the reason I keep writing!

So, here's the second chapter and a little wrap up, hope you ENJOY!

**Chapter 8: Not So Different After All**

**Emmett's POV:**

Its evening time and Pops is due home any moment now. I lay on my bed with my head buried into my pillow and I barely hold back a yell. I have been cooped up in this room all day trying to distract myself form my impending punishment, so naturally it is the only thing I've been able to think about. My ass is still sore from yesterday and the thought of another spanking is seriously starting to freak me out. I know Pops said it wouldn't be as bad as yesterdays, but right now I can't even sit down without being in pain, which pretty much means no matter how easy he goes on me, it's still going to hurt like hell!

I finally let out a frustrated yell causing Rosalie to jump and give me a fierce glare. She's been with me the whole day trying to help me stay calm, but I was pretty sure her patience with me was worn thin.

"Sorry babe," I mumble miserably, which causes her glare to soften. She sighs softly and opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by the sound of knocking on our door.

"C'mon in," I say, and my Mom walks in. She gives me a sad yet loving look and I bury my head into my pillow once more.

I hear as someone walks out and then feel as someone sits down next to me on the bed. I can tell from the scent that it is my mother.

"I'm sorry," I tell her in a muffled voice.

"I know Emmett," she says lovingly, "and I have already forgiven you." I turn my head to look at her and she gives a smile as she rubs my back comfortingly. I feel relief that she has forgiven me. I knew she had, but to hear her say the words somehow made me feel better.

"You-you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask, remembering her sharp words and angry looks.

"No son, I am not mad at you. I was never mad at you. I was disappointed and angry over your actions, but not at you," she explains, and I was somewhat reassured even though I think being angry at what I had done was the same as being angry at me.

"If you forgive me, then can you tell Pops I don't need another spanking then?" I ask in a small voice hoping beyond hope that she'll give in. I know she hates this form of punishment, so if I can make her see that I've learned my lesson, then maybe she'll convince Pops to lay off a little.

"Emmett," she sighs as she shakes her head at me.

"Please Mama," I beg pitifully, looking up at her with wide eyes. "I'm still so sore from yesterday I can't even sit," I explain but she still shakes her head.

"No Emmett," she says in a firm tone, but I can tell from the look in her eyes that I've pained her.

I push myself up, suddenly determined to win her over. I look at her with big puppy-dog eyes and trembling lips. "Please, please, _please_ Mama," I beg unashamedly. "I swear I'll never be disrespectful and I'll never disobey you guys again." I bury my head into her lap and continue to beg in my most pitiful voice.

"Emmett, stop," she pleads, but I ignore her. I hear the catch in her voice, which means I am getting through.

"Emmett that is enough!" I suddenly hear, and I look up in surprise because it was not Mom's voice that said it, but Pop's. He is standing in the doorway, arms crossed and with an irritated expression. I cringe before I hide my head in Mom's lap.

"Carlisle, it's fine," Mom defends, "he's just nervous is all. You shouldn't be so hard"—

"Nervous or not, he was manipulating you Esme," he counters and I repress a groan as I feel Mom stiffen. I resist the urge to squirm guiltily. I wouldn't exactly call what I was doing manipulating, it was more like desperate pleading.

I hear her give a sad sigh. "Emmett, look at me," she orders firmly, and I cautiously look up at her. "Were you trying to manipulate me?" she asks, and I look away guiltily as I can't stand the hurt look she is giving me.

"I, um, well," I stutter, shooting a glance at Pops who just raises a challenging eyebrow at me. "Yes, ma'am," I finally mumble as I look anywhere but at her. Stupid, stupid, I tell myself. I am so stupid!

I suddenly jump and gave a yelp when I feel a sharp smack to my bottom. "You do not manipulate me Emmett Cullen, not ever, do you understand?" she asks me sternly and I quickly nod my head while answering, "Yes Mom, I swear I won't do it again!"

I quickly push myself up and off the bed, resisting the urge to rub. I give my mother an apologetic look and she pulls me in for a hug and whispers, "I love you and I forgive you. Don't give your father any trouble, do you hear me?"

I nod my head, mumbling a quick, "Yes, ma'am," and she leaves.

I glance over at my father and while I am relieved to see he no longer looks irritated with me, I am upset to see that he looks somewhat sad and amused, if that expression were even possible. Silence permeates the room and I fidget uncomfortably. I had originally planned to beg for mercy, but after my little stunt with Mom I didn't think he would take too kindly to my pleas. I look down at my shoes, sneaking glances at him every few seconds. He just stands there, thumbs hooked in his pockets as he stares at me.

"Let's move this discussion to my office," he finally suggests and I give a mingled sigh of relief and sadness before leading the way. I walk into my dad's office and stand by the chair in front of his desk. There's no way in hell I'm sitting down. Pops walks by me and motions for me to sit, but I just shake my head.

"Sit Emmett," he orders, and I throw him a pleading look. "Pops, please," I beg, but he just responds by holding up one finger, then two, and oh—I quickly deposit myself in the chair before he reaches three.

I grimace, shifting uncomfortably as I try to alleviate some of the soreness. I was definitely better than yesterday, but I could still feel each spot the belt struck, and I couldn't help but pray to God that I never messed up enough to deserve my entire punishment with that horrid object.

When I've gotten as comfortable as I can be I look over at Pops and see that he has a small frown on his face. He's not looking at me, but at his hands which are resting on top of his desk. I'm about to say something when he snaps his gaze up to me.

"I do not appreciate what you were doing to your mother Emmett," he begins in a hard tone, and I barely control a wince.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just…" I trail off, knowing there is no justification for what I had done.

"You were just trying to get out of your punishment," he finishes, and I nod in agreement.

I hear him give a sigh and I look up to see he has a frustrated expression. "Emmett, if you feel I am punishing you unfairly I expect you to speak to me about it, not try and turn Esme against me. I am a fair man, son, and I will always hear you out," he explains in a soft yet earnest tone.

He looks so sincere that I start to feel like an absolute jerk.

"Emmett," he calls and I look up at him with guilty eyes. "Son, I am not trying to make you feel guilty. I just want you to know that you should never be afraid to come and talk to me. I am your father, which means that I will always have your best interests at heart, and that is a job I take very seriously."

I swallow thickly, feeling like I've been such a failure of a son. Pops is worried that I am too afraid to talk to him.

"Pops," I choke out, "please stop. I'm sorry I tried to manipulate Mom; I was just being a coward. I'm not afraid of you at all, and I _know_ you're a fair man. You're the best dad there is," I tell him with some embarrassment.

I watch as he takes in my words and lets out a sigh of relief before giving me a kind smile. "Thank you Emmett, you have no idea how much your words mean to me," he says graciously. I give him a sheepish smile and a shrug.

"So, you are nervous, not scared of your punishment?" he asks, and I respond with an embarrassed nod. "Yeah Pops, I'm just nervous. I could never be scared of you, you're harmless," I tell him and he gives a snort as he shakes his head at me.

"Harmless, am I?" he asks with a teasing grin and I answer with a "Yup." We exchange grins and I find myself relaxing some, but all too soon reality catches up.

"Alright," Pops sighs, "you know why you are here Emmett." I nod and he asks me to explain.

"I'm here because I broke my grounding and for being disrespectful to you and Mom," I mumble as nerves begin to seep into me once more.

"Yes," Pops agrees, "you have been defiant and disrespectful multiple times to both your mother and I recently and we have both reached our limits. Breaking your grounding yesterday was the final straw. We do not ask for a lot Emmett, but you will learn to respect us and follow our rules," he lectures.

"Yes, sir," I reply, gripping the sides of the chair in dread.

I hear my dad give a deep sigh before he stands up. "Let's get this over with, son," he tells me in a sad, weary tone. I slowly push myself out of the chair and walk over to the dreaded couch. I briefly consider pleading once more, but Pop's tone tells me that he hates this as much as I do, well almost as much as I do. When I reach the back of the couch I give my father a questioning look, wondering if he is going to make me drop my pants.

He frowns a little before shaking his head. "No son, you can keep them up," he tells me and I can't help the sigh of relief that escapes my lips. I knew my pants wouldn't provide a lot of protection, but some was better than none. There was also the fact that I could retain a little of my pride. It was hard being the big tough guy when I was leaning over a couch half naked getting my butt walloped like a little kid.

I slowly lean over, grabbing a pillow so I can bury my head in it. Hopefully it will help muffle my cries. I'm determined to handle this better than yesterday, but after Pops brings his hand down for the first five swats I know that won't be possible. Oh god, I think, this is really going to suck.

_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_ Shit! Shit! Ow! Damn that burns like hell! I grit my teeth as hard as I can, but I can't help the yell that escapes as he continues to bring down his hand.

_Swat! Swat! _"Owww! Fuck!" I cry, yelling even louder when he gives me a particularly harsh swat on my sit spots.

"Auughh!" I yell before a sob escapes me.

"No cursing Emmett or I will give you a few more like that," Pops warns, and I emphatically shake my head.

"No sir, no more cussing, I swear!" I scream as he continues to wallop me.

"Ah!" _Swat!_ "Oww!" _Swat! Swat! Swat! _"Okay, please Pops, I'm sorry!" I finally yell, unable to stand the burning any longer. Tears flow down my face and I know I'm seconds away from breaking down sobbing.

"I am very disappointed in the way you have been behaving lately, my son," Carlisle begins to lecture. "I sincerely hope that you will begin to show your mother and I a little more respect, and that you will learn to follow the rules of the house because I would hate to have to repeat this lesson."

I finally begin to sob, hating the fact that I disappointed my parents.

"I'm sorry Papa!" I choke out through tears. "Please stop!" I beg, hoping that the spanking would end.

"Almost over," I hear him say, but I have no time to feel relief as he begins to spank my sit spots, which hurts like you wouldn't believe. I try to choke out apologies and promises, but all I can do is yell and sob pitifully. My ass is on fire and I swear I will never sit again.

I continue to give heart wrenching sobs as I find myself lifted and wrapped in my fathers' strong and comforting embrace. I return the hug full force while burying my head in his shoulder. "I-I'm s-s-sorry for b-being such a disa-disap-pointment," I cry to him.

"No," he says, pulling me away so he can look me in the eyes. "You are not a disappointment Emmett, never think that," he says before bringing me in for a hug.

I feel a little relief at his words as I begin to forcefully bring myself under control. When I break away I hastily wipe at my tears, once more embarrassed by how childishly I reacted. I must seem like such a sniveling fool to Pops.

I stop my ministrations when I feel Pop's hands on mine. "I told you yesterday that tears were nothing to be ashamed about Emmett. I do not think any less of you for crying," he says but I shake my head as I break away from him. Edward told me I should tell Pops what I thought and that was what I was going to do.

"Pops, you say I'm not a disappointment, but I am. I am nothing compared to you," I confess and he stares at me in surprise.

"Emmett," he begins to say but I shake my head.

"I just can't measure up to you," I tell him with a bowed head, and he closes his mouth and looks at me with concerned. "You're perfect. You're kind, smart, brave, and strong. You're good at everything, and I can't understand how. You had a monster for a father, so he definitely didn't teach you. I'm finally beginning to realize it's just something you were born with, and I hate that. I want—I try to be like you Pops, but I know now that I'll never compare; that I'll never measure up."

"Emmett," he groans, but I hold up my hand. "No, let me finish," I beg, needing to finish so he could understand what I was feeling right now.

"You're too nice to tell me I'm sure, but you must think I'm some pathetic child." He shakes his head and gives me a pained look, but doesn't interrupt. "Look at this mess I've caused, and all over such trivial things as a broken china cabinet and a stupid carnival," I explain bitterly. "I-I'm sorry for being such a worthless, bothersome son." I fasten my eyes on the ground, afraid to see what my father's expression might be.

**Carlisle's POV:**

Shock and despair course through me as I take in what my son has told me. Emmett, my big bear believes he is a failure of a son. He believes I am some perfect man that he can never measure up to. Oh Emmett, my precious son, how far from the truth you are. I stare at my dejected boy taking in his slumped shoulders and bowed head hating how much this has obviously been weighing on him; hating myself for not having seen this.

Not being able to stand how down my usually boisterous son is I take a step towards him and gently lift his chin so that he is looking me in the eyes. His eyes are full of self-hatred and I barely withhold a sorrowful sigh.

"Emmett, son, believe me when I say that you could not be farther from the truth. Did you not hear anything I said to you yesterday?" I ask with mild exasperation. He gives me a curious look so I expand.

"I told you that you did not need to be like anyone but yourself. You are _perfect_ just the way you are, and you are in no way a disappointment or failure of a son to me," I say and he nods his head slightly but shows no change in expression. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I am flattered that you think so highly of me and deeply touched that you want to be like me, but I am far from flawless," I tell him sadly.

"Not true," he responds in a stubborn tone, "you're the best guy I know." I give a strained smile as I shake my head. "No Emmett, I am not." He gives me a doubtful look so I let out a frustrated sigh not knowing what I can say to make things better. I grab him by the back of the neck so I can make sure he is looking me in the eyes.

"Son, it pains me that you think so lowly of yourself. I wish I knew the right words to say to make you feel better, but I do not," I admit in a pained voice. "You think you can never measure up to me, but in my eyes you already have." He stares at me with wide eyes and I give his neck a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"I look at you right now and not for a second do I believe you to be weak or pathetic, on the contrary I _know_ you to be both brave and strong. I do not see a sniveling child. No indeed, I see a man I am proud to call my son," I tell him, putting as much love into my voice and expression as I can.

Emmett stares at me for a few more seconds before a smile finally graces his features.

"You messed up this weekend Em, but that does not mean you are a worthless son," I continue. "You are young so it is only natural that you make mistakes. I know I came down hard on you, but that is only because I knew that you could handle it and I know that you are better than this."

His smile finally reaches his eyes as he asks in a slight whine, "If you think I'm such a great guy, then why do you punish me like some little boy?"

I give a small laugh, relief flooding through me knowing that if Emmett is joking, then he alright. "You may be a great guy, but you are also _my_ little boy. I do not care how old you are, that fact will never change; so if I feel that you are in need of some correction I will not hesitate," I tell him with a smile.

He huffs and grumbles, "Totally unfair, and I'm not little."

I clap him on the shoulder before asking, "Anything else you would like to talk about Emmett?"

His eyes turn pensive and I suppress a groan as I watch the smile I worked so hard to get leave his face. What now, I think as he stares at me in slight trepidation.

"Pops, I um," he stammers, "I know what, no I mean I know _who_ gave you your scars." I suck in a breath, caught off guard by the comment. I run a weary hand through my hair as I remember now that he mentioned my father's abuse when stating earlier how unlike me he was.

"Rosalie or Edward?" I ask him, curious as to which one told him.

"Both," he responds seriously. He hesitates before then saying, "Edward also told Rose and me about when you were fourteen and the trouble you got into for trying to save a girl named Ariana." He looks away from me as he says this, but once he finished he gives me a furtive glance.

I take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of my nose as memories flood me. I once more remember Ariana, and I remember how Edward found out about her. A part of me is irritated he told the story, but I quickly squash that feeling as I never gave him any reason to believe the story was a secret. Truth be told I was a little surprised that he had not already told the story to Rosalie.

"Your dad really did that to you, Pops?" Emmett asks in a soft voice when I do not respond.

"Yes," I reply hoarsely and he looks back at me with a sad expression.

"Why?" he asks in a pained voice, and I give a sigh.

"I was an unwanted child with a mind of my own when my father wanted a mindless copy of himself," I explain dryly, watching as Emmett's brow furrows. "I was too weak in his eyes. I was not cut out for the work he did, and he never forgave me for that," I tell him.

"That's ridiculous!" Emmett bursts out angrily. "How could he think you, of all people are weak?" he asks in shock.

I give a humorless chuckle. "I never said his reasons made sense."

"You still have scars because of him," he then says, righteous anger clear in his eyes.

I purse my lips as I nod my head. He stares at me with raised eyebrows, clearly expecting me to say something. I try to smile back at him reassuringly, but I am certain it came out as more of a grimace. I have no idea what to say, so I look away with some embarrassment.

"Pops, hey," Emmett says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I look at him with a blank expression, and he asks in a surprised voice, "You're not embarrassed are you?"

I quickly shake my head in the negative. "No Emmett, of course not," I respond.

He gives me a doubtful expression, and I look at him with a raised eyebrow. His eyes narrow slightly and I realize he is studying me. I stare back, curious as to what he is looking for. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about Pops. Whatever he did to you was not your fault, you know that right?" he asks me.

I give my bear a smile, truly touched by his concern for me. Not five minutes ago it was me offering him comfort, and now the tables are turned. "Yes, I do know that," I reply. I then hesitate slightly before saying, "I know that, but I still cannot help at times feeling ashamed of myself." I have never admitted this to Edward or Rosalie, but I felt that somehow my admittance would benefit Emmett. It would help show him that I am not always as strong and confident as he believes me to be.

"Why would you think that?" Emmett asks incredulously.

I give him a small smile as I explain, "I am ashamed of how I reacted. With a few words my father could turn me into a sniveling coward. He terrified me, and I often wished I had stood up to him. He did terrible things and I usually stood by and did nothing because I was afraid of what he would do to me, and…and also because a part of me wanted, no yearned for his approval, his love." I grimace before rubbing a hand over my face.

I hear a soft, humorless chuckle which causes me to look over at my son in surprise. He smiles understandingly as he says, "I guess I am like you."

"What?" I ask in surprise and he laughs. "Well, only somewhat like you. I'm embarrassed of how I react to your punishments, like you with your old man. You told me I have no reason for being embarrassed, which means you don't either." I stare at him in astonishment, but before I can respond he continues. "Your dad was a cruel bastard. Judging from the fact you still bear scars I can say you had all the right in the world to be terrified of him. As for wanting his approval and love, you shouldn't feel ashamed of that," he informs me in a compassionate voice. "No matter whom he was or what he did, he was still your father and the only parent you had. I can't say I understand or can even imagine what it must've been like for you Pops, but believe me when I say that nothing you did or did not do with him was your fault. He was your dad," he says with a shrug. "I would've done anything for my human father, and I'd do anything for you too Pops."

I stare at my son with some astonishment. I knew Emmett was kind, but his little speech revealed how understanding and compassionate he really was. He may usually act like an ignorant goofball, but under that there was so much more.

"Also," he continues, "just so you know, Rose, Ed, and I think you were really brave to stand up to your old man like you did. That had to have taken enormous guts."

I look down as I take in all that Emmett has told me. A large part of me already knows and understands what he has said, but there has always been a smidgen of me that felt ashamed of how weak I had been. The words he said were the same ones I have told myself many times over the year, but somehow hearing it from my son makes it so much more believable. I let out a breath as I feel a tension I was not even aware I had begin to loosen, and I bring my burly son in for a hug. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I whisper into his ear a heartfelt, "Thank you Emmett, your words mean the world to me."

He whispers back, "Just telling it like it is. I love ya Pops."

My heart soars at his words and I quickly choke out, "I love you too, Emmett."

When we finally break apart he quickly shoves his hands in his pockets, giving me a sheepish smile which causes me to chuckle. I know how uncomfortable these heart to heart chats make him.

"We good now Pops?" he asks and I nod my head. "Yes, we are good. Just make sure to adhere to your grounding and we will have no problems, my son," I say causing him to give a good natured groan.

"Aww, I hate being grounded, it's so damn boring!" he whines and I just roll my eyes. "Be gone with you," I tell him, giving him a shove towards the door.

"Alright, alright," he huffs, putting his hands up, "I get it."

He turns towards the door, but does not move. His attention is suddenly geared towards the floor, and I know what he has spotted. Emmett bends down, picks up my belt like it is a bomb about to explode and raises an eyebrow at me.

"You wear this out already?" he asks with some amusement.

I shake my head so he holds it out at me. "Well then you better take it before I burn the wretched thing," he remarks with a teasing grin, and I laugh.

"Well, give it here then," I respond. He hands it over with an exaggerated shudder and I can't resist from saying, "I would not recommend burning my belt son because I would hate to have to break in a new one on your disobedient butt."

"Ouch! Harsh man, real harsh," he says with a horrified expression. "You're gonna give me nightmares or daymares or whatever. That thing stung like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, I have a good idea," I remark drily. I cannot help but marvel at my son as he does it once more. He is taking a topic which has been upsetting me and somehow is getting me to discuss it without the crushing guilt I had previously felt.

"Righto, well I swear to you Pops I've learned my lesson," he informs me with a hand on his heart. "I cross my heart and hope to die, or, er live. Huh, well you get the point!" he says with a cheerful grin.

I break into laughter once more. I would be forever thankful to God for bringing this young man to me. He had a way of making me smile even when I was feeling at my worst.

I'm shaking my head when I hear the footsteps of the rest of my family. I give a smile at the thought of my beautiful wife and the smile widens as I see the goofy grin my son is now sporting as he, no doubt thinks about Rosalie.

"Last one downs a rotten egg!" he yells and I roll my eyes as he bolts out the door and down the stairs. I calmly make my way down and into the awaiting arms of my wife. I give a chuckle as I see Emmett swinging Rosalie around in circles even though she gives half-hearted protests. Edward chuckles before giving a shout as he ducks to avoid Rosalie's flying legs.

**Emmett's POV:**

I give a roar of laughter as I swing my wife around and narrowly miss hitting Edward.

"Emmett, put me down!" Rosalie yells through her own laughter. I finally relent when we accidentally crash land on the coffee table, effectively destroying it.

Oops, I think as I bite back a groan. Now I've done it, I think despairingly only to be surprised as I hear my family breaking into uproarious laughter at my expense. I bite back another groan as my aching backside throbs like mad.

My dad walks over and offers me a hand. His face is full of laughter as I give him a sheepish grin. "Clumsy, are we?" he teases as he pulls me up.

"Shut up," I mumble. I look over at Edward to see that he is using the couch to hold himself up since he's laughing so hard and that my Rosie is giving me a glare.

"Sorry babe," I tell her and she just shakes her head in exasperation before smiling.

I turn towards my mother and give her an apologetic look. She just rolls her eyes before huffing. "Honestly, you are more destructive than a tornado Emmett. Could you please refrain from destroying my living room?"

I puff out my chest and give her a proud look, which is effectively ruined when I give a girlish yelp after I feel a sharp smack on my poor defenseless behind.

I turn around and give my father an affronted look. He puts on a mock stern expression as he says, "And let that be a lesson to you."

I respond with a playful shove which he returns and soon we're playfully pushing each other around the living room until my mother shrieks, "Oh no! Not in here! Out! Out!" She grabs us both by the collar of our shirts and unceremoniously throws us out the front back door. I look over at my father and can't help bursting into laughter at his extremely affronted expression.

He gives me a mild glare."This is all your fault," he remarks as he carefully rolls up his sleeves.

"I know," I tell him with a proud smile, and before I know it he tackles me to the floor. I give a laugh before I shove him into some mud.

"Ugh!" he yells in disgust. "That's it, you're a dead man, boy," he tells me before dragging me into the mud with him. We spend the next couple hours playfully roughhousing around the woods, our fighting so different from yesterdays. I have the time of my life even as we tumble into a river and down a waterfall.

Afterwards, as we both stand dripping wet outside our home as my dear sweet, loving mother refuses to let us in I can't help but smile and think, 'This is the life. Things can't get any better than this."

**The End**

**A/N: **Well, so ends another great story! Parting is such sweet sorrows, but do not despair for I am hard at work on Jasper's story!

PLEASE let me know your THOUGHTS on this chapter and the whole story by REVIEWING! THANKS again for sticking with it!


End file.
